


It's Weird

by BlueCat0817



Series: Lumity! At The Dicso [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCat0817/pseuds/BlueCat0817
Summary: Luz and Amity are both crushing on each other, but are too afraid to admit it. The rest of the gang wants to speed things along. Will it work?(Heavily inspired by Panic! At The Disco's Too Weird To Live, Too Rare to Die album.)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity! At The Dicso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037910
Comments: 39
Kudos: 83





	1. The Fear of Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me. I'm not really good at writing, but I'll give it my all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity contemplate their lives and how they've destroyed their chances at being with each other. Meanwhile, Ed, Em, Willow, and Gus formulate a plan to find out just why the two are acting the way they are.
> 
> "Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
> The fear of falling apart  
> And truth be told, I never was yours  
> The fear, the fear of falling apart"

The fear of falling apart lingered in Amity's brain. "I don't want to stop being friends with Luz," Amity whispered to herself. "I know that I'll never end up with Luz without trying, but even if I do try, I won't end up with her. I don't want to risk our friendship." She remembered Grom, that perfect night. Well, perfect except for one part. "That's what friends do." She had hope, even for just a second, when Luz asked her to Grom. But those four words left scars in her brain like knives. Her greatest fear truly was getting rejected by Luz. Even if she failed school and her parents kicked her out of the family, she could find a place in the Owl House. Luz would gladly take her in, and that's what Amity loved about her. But losing her friendship with Luz, that was too much. All Amity wanted was to spend time with her. Confessing her feelings might lead Luz to no longer even speak to her. "If she loves me...who am I kidding. Luz doesn't love me. She never could." Luz, being bisexual, had twice as many people to choose from, so why would she ever choose Amity? Luz is a carefree kindred spirit, and Amity had so many expectations to live up to. That round-eared girl turned Amity from a perfect student into a disaster. Her heart beat through her chest every time she saw Luz. And the grudgby match only made it worse.

"'Oh wow, sports?' 'Who's Amity?' 'I'm not putting anything down?' Amity, you fucking idiot." She screamed into her pillow, and kicked herself with her now-healed leg. "You've really messed up now, Amity." Amity wanted to blame Boscha for all of this, but she couldn't. Boscha may be insufferable, but she never caused Amity to panic. She never caused Amity to throw away her confession to Luz. She never caused Amity to fear being rejected. Amity did all of that to herself. "I'm a useless lesbian," Amity whispered to herself. Every waking moment of her day was spent thinking about Luz, and every night was spent dreaming about her. Her dance with Luz was amazing. Luz lifting her up and holding her close, it almost felt like a dream. She wanted to pull Luz in and finally kiss her. But she couldn't. Because that was her greatest fear. She had no future with Luz, and they would never end up together. There was no way that it could happen. It didn't matter if her parents approved of Luz or not, which Amity knew they didn't; she'd never muster up the courage to tell Luz how she felt. She didn't belong with a human. She didn't belong with the rest of the Owl House. And she definitely didn't belong with Luz.

"You bastard," Amity said, "you've ruined my fucking life." Amity fell back into her slumber.

* * *

The fear of falling apart lingered in Luz's brain. "I don't want to end up without Amity," Luz wrote down in her notebook. "If I tell her how I really feel, then we'll drift apart. I've never been as close to someone as her before." Luz had crushes on people before. Amity was different, though. The other times, Luz was able to let them go. But, no matter how hard she tried, she could never let go of Amity. "I've destroyed any chance I had at her." She remembered that fateful Grom night. "'That's what friends do?' 'An otter with a dark side?' 'You going soft on me, Blight?' Luz, you fucking idiot." She screamed into her pillow, and hit herself with her staff. She really wanted to ask Amity to Grom, but once she saw that Amity was going to go with someone else, her heart shattered. Those eight words written on that pink sheet of paper: "Will you go to Grom with me? - Amity," buried her alive. At least the dance was perfect. The way Amity's hands felt on Luz, their faces mere inches away from each other, Luz just wanted to pull Amity in and finally kiss her. But she couldn't. Because that wasn't what friends do. That was all that Luz and Amity would ever be. Just friends. The odds of anything more than that were stacked against her. Amity wasn't hers. Amity was never hers. Amity would never be hers.

"You've really messed up now, Luz." Luz didn't know anything about that mystery girl Amity had a crush on was. Well, she knew was that it had to be a girl. Amity admitted she was a lesbian about a month back. But whoever that girl was, Luz was jealous of her. "I'm a disaster bisexual," Luz scribbled furiously in her notebook. Every night, her brain goes back to the moment she saw the letter. Every time she flashes back to that memory, her heart breaks. Many emotions went through her head the moment she read that note. Anger, despair, shock, but not surprise. Luz was certainly not surprised that Amity didn't like her. After all, who would? "If she loves me...who am I kidding. Amity doesn't love me. She never could." Amity was a popular student with straight A's. Luz was a complete mess, a total outsider, and had nothing compared to the rest of the kids at Hexside. She was imperfect. She was an impostor. Luz knew for a fact that this wouldn't be an enemies-to-friends-lovers story, like Azura and Hectate. It was enemies-to-friends, and that was it. After all, Luz wasn't anything like Azura or Hectate. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong at Hexside. And she definitely didn't belong with Amity.

"You bastard," Luz said, "you've ruined my fucking life." Luz closed her notebook and turned off the lights.

* * *

The next day at Hexside, Luz, Willow, and Gus were walking to the Owl House, while Amity, Edric, and Emira were walking home to the Blight mansion. Suddenly, Luz and Amity bumped into each other. Both of them tried, and failed, to start a conversation with each other. "Hi, um..." "Hey, how are you..." "Great to see..." "How's it going..." The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Eventually, using all her might, Luz was able to collect herself and was able to muster up the ability to say two words. "Hi, Amity!"

"Oh, hi, Luz! Um... Nice weather today."

"Thanks," Luz instinctively replied, not realizing Amity wasn't complimenting her.

"You're welcome." Amity wasn't much smarter than Luz in that moment.

"So, umm, how's your leg?"

"It's great! The best leg I've ever had."

The two awkward flirts would have been calmer during the end of the world. At least they could sleep during that. But this would keep the two awake all night.

Willow, who could feel how awkward this conversation was getting, thought she could break the tension by saying, "Hey, guys, want to have a sleepover?"

Amity's heart stopped, and she blushed so much her face practically turned tomato red. A sleepover... _with Luz_? Luz's arms wrapped around her waist? Falling asleep on Luz's bed right next to her? Waking up to Luz's beautiful face at 6 in the morning? Oh, no. She really, _really_ , wanted to do it, but she couldn't fathom the strength to say yes.

"Sorry, um, I have to...Do my homework."

Edric interjected. "Amity, we don't have any homework today. We did it all yesterday."

Amity, depserately trying to think of something, was able to respond with "Right, but...I'm doing _extra_ homework so I can get even more ahead. You can never be too far ahead!"

Emira skeptically replied "Right, right. Gotcha." She knew it wasn't true, but didn't want to say anything about it. Her sister always had reasoning behind what she did, no matter how weird it seemed.

Luz was as worried as Amity, if not even more worried than her. A sleepover... _with Amity_? Seeing Amity with her hair down? Snuggling late at night for warmth? Sharing their deepest secrets with each other? She had been dreaming about this ever since convention, but when she tried to say yes, the words just wouldn't come out.

Panicking, she said, "I can't go either. I, uhh... am going to clean my room."

Gus interrupted, saying "But didn't you clean it this morning before you left?"

Luz, in a moment of complete anxiety, replied with "Um... I'm cleaning the parts I forgot to clean! You never can be too clean!"

Gus, confused, said "Okay. Guess that's just another human thing." He knew it wasn't a human thing, but didn't want to interject. Instead, he just said "Well, I'm going to the sleepover."

Edric replied with an enthusiastic "Count me in!"

Emira continued with "I'm up for it!"

Luz and Amity, both flustered, simultaneously said "Gotta go. Bi, gays, whoops... um, I mean, bye, guys!" Immediately after that, they ran off as fast as they physically could. Willow realized that she didn't break the tension at all. In fact, she probably made it worse.

* * *

This left Willow, Edric, Emira, and Gus all by themselves. The four of them had all witnessed the disaster that was Luz and Amity's conversation. The two lovebirds didn't even have to be directly talking to each other for them to be awkward.

Willow said "So, we all know they're bullshitting their way out of this, right?

"Yes."

"Definitely."

"Absolutely." Edric, Emira, and Gus unanimously agreed. They could all tell that something was going on, but not what it was.

"But why? Why are they acting like this?" Willow was confused. She felt like there was a missing link, something that could explain everything. Grom, the grudgby match, and now this. "Ami was a perfectionist with no care for others before. Now, she's a complete catastrophe. Why'd she change, and why now?" Willow had never seen either of her friends act like this before.

"I don't know," Edric replied. His sister was different, and he didn't know why. "Ever since Grom, Mittens has acted incredibly awkward. She's essentially an entirely new person. My sister was always a straightforward student who didn't care about what anyone else thought of her, not the cal _amity_ she is now. And yes, Em, that pun was entirely intended."

Emira sighed. Her brother did this a lot, even in situations like this. "Truth be told, that was a terrible pun, Edric. But I agree with what he said. Something's off. I just can't put my finger on what it is. Amity's perfectionist ways just seemingly vanished overnight. I don't know if it was because of Luz, because she had to face her greatest fear, because of the stress of the grudgby match, or some combination of the three. But whatever it is, we need to help her."

Gus, being the human expert that he is, chimed in with "Yeah, and Luz has been just as weird. She's been in her room pretty often. I hear her writing in her diary, and saying things like 'I can't take it anymore. I have to tell her the truth. There's no point in hiding it anymore.' 'Tell her the truth? Are you fucking insane? You can't let her know. It'll ruin your friendship.' I don't know what she's talking about, though."

The four students decided to group up, put their heads together, and figure out just what was happening here.

* * *

Willow conjured up a chalkboard. "What's going on? Luz isn't her regular upbeat enthusiastic self, and Amity's not acting like the punctual perfect student we all know she is. Any leads?"

The quartet of wannabe detectives all tried to come up with ideas. "A magic spell?" "School stress?" "A weird dare?" "A big secret neither of them want to talk about?" "They hate each other, but don't want to admit it?" "A secret ploy by Emperor Belos to destroy us?" "They're just messing with us?" "They can't keep up their lies anymore?" They tried everything, but nothing worked. None of the ideas seemed to make sense regarding the awkward behavior of the two witches.

Willow, exhausted and out of ideas, declared in an authoritative voice, "We have to find out what's going on." Willow never quite had the feeling of being in charge of something like this before, and she really liked it. "We have to help out our friends." She was in charge, and she was going to solve this.

"Agreed."

"Let's do it."

"I am a hundred percent on board with that." Edric, Emira, and Gus all agreed with Willow's suggestion.

"Gus and I will go talk to Luz about this. Ed and Em, go talk to your sister. We've got to figure out just what's going on with these two weirdos."

"Will do," the Blight twins both answered. They twins may have made fun of their sister a lot, but they did care about her. And they wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"After that, we'll meet back here. From there, we can discuss our observations, and finally figure out what the hell is happening here."

"Got it. See you then." The twins raced over to the Blight mansion to meet their sister, while Gus and Willow ran back to the Owl House to talk to Luz. They knew that there was something wrong, and they sure as hell were going to figure it out.


	2. I Love Her Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edric and Emira talk to Amity about her crush on Luz. Willow and Gus talk to Luz about her crush on Amity.
> 
> "Oh,  
> Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
> Oh,  
> Out the back door, goddamn, but I love her anyway"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally out!

Edric and Emira walked through the back door of Blight mansion, and went up to Amity's room. There, they found her laying down on her bed in her nightgown.

"Hey, Mittens," Edric said. "What's wrong?"

"None of your goddamn business," Amity replied. She didn't want to talk about what just happened.

"You can tell us anything, Mittens," Emira said. "You're our sister. If there's anything you need to say, you can say it to us."

"You'll just make fun of me for it."

"Yeah, that's fair." The Blights have had a history of making fun of their siblings whenever they made mistakes. "But if you don't tell anyone, then it'll only get worse once the truth comes out. So, tell me. What's going on with you and Luz?"

Amity sighed. She had been hoping nobody would find out, but she didn't really have a choice now. "Well, here goes nothing. I... have a crush on Luz."

The twins burst into laughter.

"Are you finished yet?" Amity was really mad at them for this.

"No, it's just that...You? Luz? Ha ha ha." Eventually, the twins were able to collect themselves.

"So, you think that having a crush on Luz is embarrassing?" Amity didn't know what to do.

"No. I think she's kind of cute, actually," Emira said. She had her sights set on other girls, though.

"And I'd think that she's cute if I wasn't gay," Edric replied. Being gay isn't hereditary, but the Blight parents must have done something wrong in order for all three of their children to end up gay.

"So, you're not going to make fun of me?"

"Oh, no, we absolutely are." Edric didn't want to lie to his sister. "But not before we help you out. You can vent to us. It's okay."

"Fine." Amity decided to declare her feelings to her siblings. They may be jerks sometimes, but they do care about her. "Ever since Convention, I've felt _something_ towards Luz. I just couldn't figure out what it was until Grom. The lighting on her dress, her face looking like heaven, Luz had me wrapped around her finger. I wanted to kiss her then and there."

"Why didn't you?"

"She told me that we were just friends. I didn't want to risk losing one of my first ever true friends." Amity sighed. "I feel like I'm moving in circles, not getting anywhere towards my goal of finally being able to go on a date with Luz." Amity's fire was beginning to die out. "Maybe I should just give up."

"Relax, Mittens." Edric wanted to help calm down his sister. "It's okay to feel like this. Love is hard, and it can be nasty sometimes. But that's no reason to give up. If you don't try, you won't succeed. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, Luz could decide never to talk to me again." Amity was never a gambler.

"Amity, you're being such a pessimist." Emira cared about her siblings more than anything in the world. "I think Luz might actually like you back."

"No, she can't." Amity wanted to believe, but she couldn't.

"I mean, the scoop, her asking you out to Grom, the fact that she's into girls? All the signs line up."

"You're just playing another one of your tricks on me." Amity couldn't fathom Luz loving her back. "I'm shocked that she hasn't picked up any signals yet. I've become a goddamn disaster. She's completely oblivious, but I love her anyway."

"Amity, it's fine." Emira told her sister. "You're my sister. I really care for you. I won't tell anyone. Me and Edric are going to leave you alone now." Emira was lying; she was going to tell Willow and Gus the moment they got back to each other.

"Thanks, guys." Amity needed some time alone. With that, the Blight twins raced out of the mansion, and back to where Willow and Gus said they'd meet.

* * *

Willow and Gus walked into the Owl House, only to find Hooty blocking the way.

"Hoot, hoot, what's the scoop?" Hooty said.

"It doesn't matter," Willow said. She opened the door.

"Alright, then. I'll just wait back here, hoot hoot." Hooty waited back at the door.

After that ordeal, Willow and Gus went up to Luz's room. There, they found her crying.

"Hey, Luz," Willow said. "What's wrong?"

"None of your goddamn business," Luz replied. She didn't want to talk about the disaster that just happened.

"You can tell us anything, Luz," Gus said. "You're our friend. Whatever secrets you have, you can share them with us."

"Thanks, guys." Luz trusted Willow and Gus with her life. "Well, here goes nothing. I... have a crush on Amity."

"Why?," said Willow. "Why would you have a crush on Amity? She was a jerk to you for a long time."

"But she's changed," Luz said. "She's become such a great person. Ever since Grom, I've had a huge crush on Amity. It's just that I've been good at hiding it. Now, though, the truth's going to come out sooner or later."

"So, you really wanted to ask Amity to Grom?" Willow was starting to put two and two together.

"Of course!" Luz looked at one of the pictures from Grom. "Look at Amity, the way that we were dancing, the perfect scenery, I wanted to kiss her then and there."

"Why didn't you?"

"She had a crush on a different girl. Her greatest fear was being rejected by her crush." Luz sighed. "I feel like I'm stuck in place, not getting anywhere towards finally being able to call myself Amity's girlfriend." Luz's hope was beginning to fade. "Maybe I should just drown out my feelings."

"Are you insane, Luz?" Willow needed to help out her friend. "You've never given up before. Why are you starting now? What could you possibly lose?"

"Well, if me and Amity fall out over this, it could be tragic for our friendship." Luz didn't want to take this risk.

"Luz, don't lose hope." Willow cared about her friends more than anything on the Boiling Isles. "I think Amity might actually have a crush on you as well."

"That's not possible." Luz wanted to believe, but she couldn't.

"I mean, the dance, her breaking her foot to save you, the fact that she likes girls? It makes perfect sense."

"Don't give me hope." Luz couldn't imagine Amity loving her back. "Just because she's into girls doesn't mean she's into me. I'm surprised that she hadn't figured anything out. I've become a goddamn disaster. She's completely oblivious, but I love her anyway."

"Luz, it's okay." Gus told his friend. "Feelings are fine, we all have them. You're important to us. We're the Three Losers of Hexside. We won't tell anyone. We have to go back to the sleepover, though." Gus was lying; he was going to tell Edric and Emira the moment they returned to the meeting spot.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Luz needed some time by herself. With that, the two friends raced out of the Owl House, and back to where Edric and Emira said they'd meet.

* * *

Edric, Emira, Gus, and Willow met up right back at their meeting spot, at the outskirts of Bonesborough. They immediately started shouting at each other.

"Luz has a crush on Amity!" "Amity has a crush on Luz!'

"Wait, Amity likes Luz too?" "Wait, Luz likes Amity too?"

Immediately, the four of them felt an urge in their mind. They know what the issue is, now they just need to solve it.

Willow was the first to speak up. "Alright. So the mutual pining is there already. I tried convincing Luz that Amity had a crush on her too, but she couldn't believe it."

Edric immediately replied, "Yeah. I tried convincing Mittens that Luz liked her, but she ignored us as well. The two just don't seem to have any possible belief that their feelings are reciprocated. How do we convince them?"

With that, the four unlikely matchmakers went to work.

* * *

Wingwoman Willow, leading the charge, needed to formulate a plan. "Alright, let's review the info we have."

Willow conjured up a bulletin board, featuring photos of Luz, Amity, and the four friends. She really liked the feeling of being the key factor in helping out her friends. "Luz has a crush on Amity. Amity has a crush on Luz. Anything else?"

Edric replied. "Both of them seem to blush whenever they're around each other. I think that they're not used to these feelings before, and don't know how to react to them."

"Good point." Willow scribbled down some notes on an index card and thumbtacked it to the board.

Gus also replied. "The two lovebirds also seem to believe that their love for each other wouldn't be accepted by other people. Luz is a human, and Amity is a witch." There was another reason why some people wouldn't accept Luz and Amity's relationship, but Gus was too pure of heart to believe anyone would think something like that.

"Jotting that down." Willow wrote "Forbidden?" in red marker between Luz and Amity.

Emira thought that she'd comment as well. "Additionally, Mittens and the human have both admitted that they would ask each other out with a little more courage. How do we get that spark of courage in just one of them?"

"I'll keep that in mind." Willow started putting some red yarn between the tacks on the board. "Alright, so here's what I've got. Luz and Amity like each other, and they're really afraid to tell each other."

"Yup."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Bullseye." Edric, Emira, and Gus were all in agreement on what Willow said.

"Of course, we tried telling them ourselves, but they just couldn't believe us. So, we've gotta do this the hard way."

"Will there be crime involved?" Emira asked.

"No," Willow responded.

"Dammit."

"That's besides the point. If we want this whole lovey-dovey relationship to blossom, we can't be afraid to get a little nasty. I'll think about this overnight, and when I wake up, I'll have a plan. Meet me in the hallway between Potions and Illusions tomorrow morning after first period. Luz and Amity always run past each other right there. From there, agree to do whatever I say we should do. I'll be able to peer-pressure them into joining us. A little bit of adventure, a little bit of danger, and a little bit of pestering from us will help the two finally confess to each other."

"Alright."

"Got it."

"Will do." Edric, Emira and Gus all agreed.

"Operation Luz & Amity is a-go."

* * *

Tomorrow morning, Willow woke up with determination in her heart and ideas in her head. She raced down the steps and into her parent's kitchen.

"Hi, honey!" "Hi, dads!" Willow's parents gave Willow a big hug.

"What're you up to, Willow?"

"Nothing much. I've got some friends to help out."

"Alright then. See you later!"

"Bye, dads!" With that, Willow ran out the door. She had a plan to execute.

* * *

After first period, the four operation workers were in position. Just like Willow had planned, Luz and Amity bumped into each other.

"Umm...Hi there, Amity!"

"Hi, love, I mean, Luz!"

With that, Willow signaled to her friends, and they all walked in there.

"Hey! Crazy seeing you both around here," Willow said. It wasn't crazy; she knew that this would happen.

"Hi, Willow!"

"So, me, Ed, Em and Gus are going exploring in the outskirts of the Boiling Isles after school. Want to come?"

Luz and Amity both thought about it. Unlike the sleepover, this seemed like something that wouldn't be as much of an opportunity for romance. It was just something between friends.

"I'm up for it," Luz said.

"If Luz is going, then I'm going too," Amity said. That was the first completely true thing she'd said around Luz in a while.

"Well, it's settled then. See you at the end of class. Meet you there." Luz said it to everyone, but she really only meant it to Amity.

"See you two later!"

"Bye!"

"I'll see you then!"

"See you soon!" With that, the four operatives left Amity and Luz to go their separate ways.

"So how long into our plans until Luz and Amity start making out?"

"1 hour tops."

"At the end of it."

"The moment that the two are in some resemblance of danger."

Willow, Gus, Edric, and Emira were pretty confident in their plan. They knew that Luz and Amity couldn't keep their lips from touching much longer.


	3. Would You Change It If You Could?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity prepare to go adventuring with Eda and King, and try to confront their feelings. Meanwhile, Edric, Emira, Gus, and Willow talk to Eda and King. Boscha, Skara, and Amelia decide to have some fun of their own.
> 
> "And we're all not here for nothing  
> And we're bored with looking good  
> We gotta be starting something  
> Would you change it if you could?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, baybee!

Luz rushed into the Owl House, where Eda and King were relaxing on the couch. Eda said, "Slow down, buckaroo. What're you in a rush for?"

Luz responded with "Me and my buddies are going adventuring in the northwestern reaches of the Boiling Isles."

Eda responded to Luz's response. "Can I come? I'm bored with just sitting here and looking good, and it'll feel good to stretch out these witchy limbs. Plus, you kids need someone to watch over you."

King also responded. "I want to tag along too. I'll be here to protect you from any danger, by scaring away anyone who wants to start something!" King tried screaming, but failed miserably.

Luz, laughing, answered their requests. "Sure. You guys can come with us. I could use some adult supervision here."

Eda, in a curious voice, said "So, Luz, is your girlfriend Amity tagging along?" Unlike the kids, Eda had figured out what was happening right after Grom.

Luz, half-confused, half-embarrassed, said "Do you mean my friend Amity, who is a girl?"

Eda deadpanned "If that's what you want to call it, that's fine." Eda knew that Luz and Amity had gigantic crushes on each other. And she really wanted them to start dating, for three reasons.

  1. Luz was a nice person, but her antics were getting on Eda's nerves. Someone like Amity, who finds Luz's antics cute, would be able to give Eda a miniature break from each other.
  2. Eda didn't know if the Emperor's Coven had connection to Amity's family, but she was pretty suspicious. Of course, her cynical mind is suspicious of everybody, but still. Getting Luz and Amity to date each other might foil Belos' plans to gain control over the Blights.
  3. The two just look really cute together. 



Luz, hoping that Eda forgot what just happened, said,"Okay. Well, I'll get packing."

Eda and King lied back down on the couch, preparing to go exploring and maybe do some matchmaking.

Eda said, "So that kid's denser then a fucking block of concrete."

King said, "Agreed."

* * *

Amity ran into Blight Mansion, and bumped into her parents. Amity's mother asked her, "Miss Blight, why are you running? Are you late for something? You can't be running like that for nothing."

Amity knew that her parents didn't like her being around her friends. They especially didn't like her being around Luz. She needed to guarantee that this would be a secret.

Amity, worried half to death, replied with "Nothing much. I'm just going exploring."

Amity's father replied, "Are you going to be okay? If you get hurt, it will harm the Blights' reputation." That was all Amity's parents cared about. Those affectatious villains were willing to do anything to keep themselves in power. 

Amity, trying to tell something similar to the truth, said "Don't worry, father. Edric and Emira are coming with me."

Amity's parents were relieved to hear that. "Phew. You can go as long as you are with your siblings. But if something goes wrong one more time, you'll be grounded for the weekend."

Amity was willing to take a chance on it.

* * *

While they were both packing for their adventure, Amity and Luz replayed their favorite moments with each other in their heads. They pictured what things would be like now if they had acted differently. If they could change it, would they?

The thing Amity would most change was when the two first met. Amity was a top student and Luz was a complete stranger to Hexside. Amity regretted everything she did during that day. "Why did I have to be so mean to Luz? If I wasn't as much of a jerk, I'd have my arms wrapped around her right now."

The thing Luz would change the most was just 4 words she said at Grom. "That's what friends do." That was Luz's biggest regret. "Luz, you had the perfect chance to ask her out. Why'd you blow it?" If Luz could go back, she'd ask Amity out right then and there.

The two girls sighed. Both of them were thinking the same thing. "Should I confess my feelings now and hope that they like me back, or don't do anything and hope I can drown out my emotions?"

They weighed the pros and cons.

On one hand, if they confessed and got rejected, their friendship would be ruined.

On the other hand, if they said nothing, their dreams would be crushed.

They thought about it for a while, but they both thought the same thing in the end. "I have to do it. If there's even a 1% chance that I'll get to go on a date with her, I'll take it. I'm asking her out."

Both of them knew that they needed to confess their feelings. The question was no longer "Will I do it?" The question was now "When will I do it?" The answer to that question was when the time was right.

With it, the two ran over to the woods where they said everyone would meet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gus, Willow, Edric, and Emira ran to the Owl House. They needed to talk to Eda and King.

Hooty stopped them at the door. "Hoot's it going?"

Edric said, "So this cylindrical owl is the thing that everyone hates?"

Willow replied with, "Yup. Hooty, just let us in."

Hooty opened his mouth wide enough for everyone to step through. Edric and Emira were very grossed out by it, but it was fine. Their friends were more important.

Eda, still on the couch, said "Hey, guys. I'm guessing that the two green-hairs are the Blight girl's siblings."

Emira replied, "Yup. I'm Emira, and this is Edric."

Eda, getting up, asked "So why are you here? Come on, spill the beans. Give it to me now. Is it about the exploring? Cause I'm doing that. I'm definitely in."

Gus said, "No. Well, yes. Kind of." Gus didn't really know how to put it. "It is about the exploring, but it's also about Luz and Amity."

Eda immediately interjected with, "Let me guess. Luz and Amity are crushing on each other hard, and you need me and King to help you guys set them up."

Gus, a little dumbfounded, replied, "Yes. That's exactly right. I was expecting you to try to guess, but I didn't think you'd get it right."

Eda smugly said "Kid, I've lived on the Boiling Isles for over 50 years. I've seen all there is to see. I know when people are in love with each other, and those two are definitely in love. I'm sort of an expert on that. Speaking of which, the two green-haired kids are definitely gay."

Willow, partially offended on the Blights' behalf, responded, "Eda, just because someone's gay doesn't mean everyone in their family is."

Edric immediately responded with "Actually, Eda's completely right."

Emira added on to Edric's comment. "Yeah, we all decided that if we were all gay, it would be funny when we came out. Our plan is for Amity to come out as a lesbian, and then for me to come out afterwards. Dad will say something like 'Does anyone in this house like boys?' And Edric will say, 'I do.'"

King told the two siblings "That would be pretty funny."

Eda said, "It would be. But if you guys want Luz and Amity to end up together, I am a hundred percent in. I need Luz off of my fucking back."

Gus said, "Hey, my dad said that people can't say that word around me!"

Eda replied, "Tell your dad that I don't fucking care. But anyways, what's your plan to get Luz and Amity together?"

Willow replied, "We...don't have one."

Eda, a little annoyed, said "You don't have a fucking plan? How long have you been preparing for this?"

Emira replied to Eda with "We kind of just figured it out last night."

Eda, still annoyed, replied to the reply with "You two didn't know your own sister's crush until last night? Holy shit, you guys are idiots. But I'm still in."

Willow declared, "Alright, the team has been assembled. It's time for Operation Luz and Amity."

* * *

Willow conjured up a blackboard yet again. She said "Alright guys, we have a matchmaking mission to do. Here's the lineup:

Batting lead-off is me, Willow Park, the boss. I'm the master behind this operation. I'll be calling the shots and putting Luz and Amity in scenarios in which their love for each other would spill out. Granted, I have never done anything like this before, but I'm feeling pretty confident. 

In the clean-up spot is Gus Porter, the brains. Gus supposedly knows everything about humans and what they like. If Amity needs any piece of info about humans, Gus, you be there to help. Whether or not the information Gus distributed is right? I can't say.

On the mound is Emira Blight, the beauty. Emira, you'll give Luz important information about Amity when needed. That info may or may not contain hidden secrets Amity has made you promise never to say. Look, I'm not saying you'll definitely do it, I'm just saying that I wouldn't be shocked if you did.

In the bullpen is Edric Blight, the buddy. If Luz or Amity needs encouragement, then Edric, you be there to cheer them up. You probably won't end up doing anything else, though.

Starting at short is Eda Clawthorne, the brawn. Eda, be prepared to take on anything that we need help fighting. Will you be overprotective? Probably. Do I care? No. 

And the pinch-runner is King. King, you have no particular role, you're just there. But hey, you'll have fun! 

Now to established the plan. Alright, guys. If we're going to get Luz and Amity to shove their tongues down each other's throats, we have to work efficiently. Here's my 3-step process.

  1. Get Luz and Amity into multiple situations where their feelings for each other are going to intensify. Close contact is encouraged.
  2. Once the tension gets really, _really_ thick, find a way to leave the two alone with each other.
  3. There is no step 3.



And here are my top 5 picks for situations that'll get the two to kiss, according to the very, _very_ large amount of romance novels and movies I've watched:

5\. Luz and/or Amity get hurt, and the other one has to help them. 

4\. Either one of them trips and falls on the other.

3\. They get into a massive argument, and one of them accidentally confesses their love for each other.

2\. Someone emotionally hurts one of them, and they cry on the other.

1\. One of the two teaches the other to do something and they get very close to each other while doing it."

King, enthusiastic to be part of something, raised his hands in the air, and knocked the lampshade off a lamp. Immediately, King put the lampshade back on.

Willow, a little disturbed by King knocking the lampshade down, said, "Here's the most important part of the plan. No one can know what we're up to. We have to keep this a secret. Especially from..." Willow shuddered. "Boscha."

Immediately, everyone knew why Willow was worried. Boscha hates Luz, hates Willow, hates Gus and now is beginning to hate Amity. If she found out about Luz or Amity's crushes, she'd tell the entire school, blackmail them, or...tell Amity's parents. That was a no-go.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us!" Gus said. Immediately, the pack of six unlikely matchmakers rushed out.

* * *

Boscha, Skara, and Amelia snuck into the Owl House shortly after to spray graffiti, or the witch equivalent of that, on the Owl House.

Boscha said "Well, girls, it's time to have some fun."

The girls were about to start spraying, but soon they noticed that the door was left open.

Skara told Boscha, "Huh. That's weird. The door's unlocked."

Boscha grinned. "Then we have the perfect opportunity. Come on, girls."

The three witches snuck into the house, but were left aghast by the chalkboard Willow forgot to take down.

Amelia was confused. "Let me read this." She cleared her throat. "Operation Luz & Amity..."

Boscha interrupted. "Ugh, it's about round ears. Just destroy it or something. It'll be better off that way."

Amelia continued. "No, I think you should listen to what I say." Boscha and Skara walked up to the board. "We have conclusively determined that the reason that Luz and Amity act so weird around each other is because they are head-over-heels in love with each other, but are too afraid to admit it? Huh?"

Boscha seemed a little surprised, but in a humorous way. "Wait, you're saying that Amity Blight, the straight-A student I've known since her parents made me meet her, has a crush on _round ears_? Holy fucking shit, this is a development."

Skara added, "I feel like the fact that Luz has a crush on Amity is equally, if not more, important."

Boscha agreed. "Yeah. But whatever they're up to, we'll crash it. Keep reading."

Amelia kept reading like Boscha asked. "So, when we go exploring today, our goal will be to put the two in a situation where it won't be long before their lips are locked."

Boscha told Amelia, "You can stop now. I have all the information I need."

Skara asked Boscha, "Are you going to post about this on Penstagram?"

Boscha replied, "Not yet. I will, but not yet. Come on, girls. We've got a party to crash."


	4. Girl That You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group prepares to go adventuring. Boscha and her gang make a quick stop by, and the matchmakers put their plan into action.
> 
> "Drop every pretense  
> Drown every sense you own  
> For the girl that you love  
> Girl you loathe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is now out. I know this sounds like another cliche matchmaking story, but it gets better. It's a long chapter because I feel like my previous chapters have been too short.

Luz and Amity were the first ones to meet at the spot the group chose to meet up at, thanks to both their urge to spend time with each other, and the matchmakers' plan establishing. So, it was just the two teens by themselves. _By themselves_. There is nothing scarier than being alone with the girl that you love, and this was no exception. Both of them knew that the next few moments were going to be awkward. _Very awkward._

Luz was able to mutter, "Hi, angel. I mean...Amity!"

Amity responded with, "Hi, love. I mean...Luz!" In that moment, both of them shared seven brain cells.

Luz, a little flustered, said, "It's weird seeing you around here. Actually, it's normal for you to be around here, because we said we'd meet up here! Haha." 

Amity replied to Luz by saying "Yeah. I couldn't wait for this date...I mean day! I was waiting for the whole day, even though we only figured out we'd do this this morning! Weird, huh?" The two girls' souls were tainted with awkwardness, and a whole lot of it. Eventually, Luz was able to muster up a singular sentence.

"So, what do you think is causing the other people to take so long?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I guess it will just me and you here for a bit." Luz, while saying that, thought _"And there's nobody in the world that I would rather be alone with than you, Amity."_

Amity wanted to change the topic. "While I'm here with you, I wanted to apologize for how I treated you earlier in the year. I was kind of a bitch back then, and your indignation towards me was justified."

"'Kind of' is an understatement, but it's okay. You've changed, and I like that in a girl." Luz held Amity's hand, but soon realized what she was actually doing. "In a friend. You're a very good friend to me." The pretenses that Luz and Amity have said would be obvious to any bystander, but, unfortunately, not to them.

"Thanks, Luz. Back then, I loathed anybody who was a threat to my status in school. But I don't feel that way anymore. I've learned to change." Amity wanted to say "I love you now," but she didn't.

"Hey, the rest of the gang is coming!"

Willow, Gus, Edric, Emira, Eda, and King walked over to the two. Willow was the first one to speak.

"Hi, Luz! Hi, Amity!"

The two simultaneously replied with another "Hi."

"What were you two doing while we were away?"

Both of them, partially flustered, replied with "Just chatting."

Willow was a little suspicious, but she didn't say anything about it; she didn't want to.

"Alright, it's time for adventure. Is everyone excited?"

"Can't wait. "Of course!" "I'm always up for adventuring!" The unlikely group of friends threw out positive statements.

Willow felt happy to be in charge. Not just of the matchmaking, but of the adventuring group. Willow finally felt like she was getting the attention she'd always wanted. But more importantly, the plan was in action. "Alright, for safety reasons, we're going to split up into pairs." Safety had no role in what she just said. "Edric and Emira, you two know each other better than anyone else here, so you two watch each other's backs. Eda, you keep an eye on King and make sure he doesn't do anything wrong. I'll stick with Gus and just keep track of him so he doesn't do anything dumb. Luz and Amity, stick by each other and keep an eye on what you're doing."

With that statement, Luz and Amity both thought the same thing. _Oh Titan, yes. There's nothing I love more than spending time with my crush._ But, they were too afraid to say it, and decided it would be better if they just kept quiet, and drowned out any sort of sense they had.

Amity was the first to speak. "Can I be with you instead of Luz? Nothing about her, it's just that...uh...I was hoping that this could be a moment for us to repair our friendship."

Willow, knowing that everything Amity was saying was pretext, said "I insist. We've already repaired our friendship. Besides, I can't leave Luz and Gus alone together. Gus will probably go off from the group and Luz will join him."

Luz also spoke, knowing she couldn't eject to that comment Willow just made. "Can I watch over King instead of being with Amity? I, just...like being with King a lot, and I can control him."

Eda replied to Luz's comment. "Yeah, that's true, but then I'll be stuck with that Blight girl. And I do not get along with Blights very well." Eda was good at lying about stuff like this. Amity had been growing on her. Eda realized that Amity did what she did because of her parents. She knew that having family associated with the Emperor's Coven sucked, and realized that having controlling parents associated with the Emperor's Coven was even worse.

Amity and Luz knew they could keep trying different combinations to get themselves in different pairs, but they didn't want to. If the rest of the group thought they should be paired up, and they wanted to be paired up, they figured that there was no reason not to pair up.

"Well, Amity, I guess we're a pair now."

"I guess we are, Luz."

* * *

The group walked for about 5 minutes. Willow lead the way, but Amity followed Luz. She didn't know why Willow picked her to be with Luz. Did Willow see how she reacted when she was around Luz? But that didn't matter. Her and Luz were a pair, and that made Amity happy. Unfortunately, Boscha decided to crash the party shortly after that, flying in with Skara and Amelia. Amity was busy trying to get Luz out of a pile of mud she got stuck in, so they didn't hear anything Boscha said. They knew she was there, but that was it.

"Well, look who it is. The has-beens of Hexside."

"Boscha, why are you here?" Willow was infuriated.

"I could say the same thing about all of you."

"We're just trying to have some fun and explore!" Gus said.

"No, you're not. I know why you're here. I saw the chalkboard, Willow. Remember to destroy any evidence you have of secret plans that you're doing. The word "secret" is in the phrase for a reason. But I'm here to remind you that your plan won't work. I know idiots when I see them, and I see two massive idiots right over there."

Boscha pointed at Luz and Amity.

"Stop moving and I'll get you out!"

"I'm trying, Amity! I'm just a little ticklish!"

Boscha sighed. "So drop the act and make sure they don't doom themselves to eternal disappointment."

Willow's heart sank. "D-d-don't say another word. We know what's best for our friends."

Boscha replied. "Okay, you go your way and I'll go mine. But remember, I warned ya. I have other things to do, so see ya when I see ya, wouldn't want to be ya." Boscha flew away, but not before Eda said, "Hey, kid, go fuck yourself," and flipped the bird on Boscha.

Willow was filled with anxiety. What _other things_? This couldn't be good.

Amity finally pulled Luz out of the mud, and used a cleaning spell to clean Luz off.

"Thanks, Amity. Hey, guys, what was that whole ordeal with Boscha about?"

Willow responded and attempted to mask the truth from the soon-to-be sweethearts. "Nothing that you should know about. She was just being a bitch to us, and called you two losers."

Amity felt relieved. "Phew. I'm just glad she didn't do anything worse." _Yet_ , Willow thought. _She hasn't done anything worse yet_.

* * *

Once the group was about 10 minutes into their adventure, Willow decided to put their plan into action. After watching a very long series of romance novels and movies, she was able to establish what drives people to confess their feelings: mostly moments of weakness, close contact, or both. She sent a text message to the official Matchmakers Group Chat, which they established about an hour ago, on their scrolls.

**Wingwoman Willow**

Alright, so here's some things you can do:

• Get them to hold hands

• Get one of them to grab each other by the arm

• Have one cover the other with a blanket

• Get them close to each other when they're learning something

• Have one of them fall asleep on each other's lap

**Wheels On the Gus**

Where did you get this information from? Is this weird human stuff?

**Wingwoman Willow**

No, I saw this from some love stories and romantic comedies.

**Owl Lady**

Huh, Willow. You never struck me as a romantic-movie type.

**Wingwoman Willow**

What can I say? I'm full of surprises.

**Em &Ems**

Alright. So, we just do each of those ourselves?

**Wingwoman Willow**

Well, no one else is going to do it.

**King "King," King of Demons**

Why am I here? Demons like me should have no care for things like this. I should be conquering the entire realm.

**Wingwoman Willow**

Don't you want to help out your boo-boo buddy?

**King "King," King of Demons**

Fair point.

**Edric**

how do u change ur name

**Wingwoman Willow**

Go to the chat settings.

**Edric**

ok

Edric has changed his name to Massiv eD(r)ic

**Em &Ems**

ED!

**Massiv eD(r)ic**

my bad

Massiv eD(r)ic has changed his name to Edrickle EdRick

**Owl Lady**

wtf

 **King "King," King of** **Demons**

Is this some reference that I don't get?

**Em &Ems**

Just let him keep it. It's for the better.

* * *

Willow was the first one to try to do get the two lovebirds to do something. She yelled out to Luz and Amity, "Hey, could either one of you grab that leaf off that plant? I want to catalog it." Willow did want to catalog it, but that wasn't the main reason. She knew that Luz's caring and Amity's need to repair her friendship with Willow was going to play a part.

Luz and Amity both reached for the leaf at the same time, and their hands touched. Immediately, both of their faces turned a bright red.

Luz was the first one to speak. "Um, Amity...I was going to grab the leaf, but you can grab it! It's fine."

Amity replied. "Okay, sure. Willow, here's the leaf."

Willow grabbed the leaf from Amity.

Luz said, "Wow, um...Your hands are really soft, Amity."

Amity blushed a bit. "Yeah. Yours are really warm, Luz."

"Can I hold them again?"

"Sure."

The two held hands for a little bit. It felt nice.

"We should probably get back to the rest of the group."

"Yeah."

* * *

Gus decided to try something next. He saw something on his crystal ball once, and thought it might work here. He very subtly picked up a bit of dirt, and smeared it on Amity's cheek. She didn't notice, but Luz did shortly after.

"Hey, Amity, you got something on your cheek."

Amity tried wiping it off, but missed.

"It's fine. I'll wipe it off instead."

Luz rubbed her arm on Amity's cheek. Amity felt like she was about to faint.

"Uh...thanks, Luz."

"No problem, Amity."

"I really appreciate how kind you are to people."

"I care about my friends. It's what I do, Amity."

"No, you just seem to care about me even more than the rest of your friends. Why is that?" Amity was so close to hitting the nail on the head.

"You're...special, Amity. I care about you more than anyone else on the Isles." Oh god, just hearing those words come out of Luz drove Amity insane.

Amity was practically surrendering control of herself to Luz at this point.

* * *

Edric thought he'd do something, too. While Amity and Luz were looking away, He unzipped Luz's backpack, reached into it, pulled out one of her books, and dropped it on the ground. Luz, being as aloof as she was, didn't notice, but Amity did.

"Luz, your backpack's unzipped, and one of your books fell out."

"Oh. How'd that happen?"

"I have no clue."

"Well, here's your book."

Amity picked up the book and handed it back to Luz, while saying "Huh. Abominations 101. I remember reading that. Long time ago."

Luz replied to Amity. "Hey, I'm still training to be a witch."

Amity laughed. "You're doing a pretty good job for a newbie. I like your style, Luz."

Luz blushed really hard, and felt like she was going to explode.

* * *

Emira didn't want to be left out of this, so she did something of her own. Emira faked a yawn, knowing that yawns are contagious _and_ that Luz likes imitating things other witches are doing. Luz yawned as well, and put her arm around Amity. It took Luz a couple of seconds to realize just what she was doing. She immediately pulled her arm back.

"Whoa there. Sorry, Amity."

"No, no...It's fine, Luz. I actually kind of like you...it! I like it when someone puts their arm around me!"

Luz put her arm back around Amity, both of them blushing really hard.

"You know, Luz, I've never been around someone as touchy-feeling as you."

"Well, I'm different than most of the people on the Isles. It's kind of shocking that we're friends."

"If you think that's shocking, Luz, you have no idea." 

Willow thought to herself, _"This is the gayest shit I have ever seen. And I have two dads."_

* * *

Eda wanted to get in on the action too. She wasn't familiar with love herself, but she knew that teenage witches will fall for each other at the slightest instance of contact. She waited until Luz and Amity were right next to each other, and "accidentally" left a stone right under Luz's foot. Luz fell right on top of Amity, their faces mere inches away from each other, and their eyes interlocked. Both of them knew what they wanted in the moment, but they got up and apologized.

"Oh my Grom, Amity, I am so sorry for this."

"No, Luz, it's fine. This happens a lot; at this point I've gotten used to it."

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm kind of, a,... what's the word?"

"Klutz, Luz. You're a klutz."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ klutz." Luz let those words slip out of her mouth, but she tried to recover. "-y friend. Klutzy friend." _Dios_ _mio_ , she thought to herself.

Eda facepalmed, and realized how dumb people in love can actually be. But that was expected for Luz and Amity at this point.

* * *

King wasn't good at this, but he thought that he would try. He asked Amity, "Hey, I want to talk to Luz. Can you get her attention?"

Amity really wanted Luz's attention, not just for King, but for herself. She cared about Luz, not just as a human, and not just as a witch, but as Luz. Luz was unique, and she gave Amity a glimmer of hope for the future for the first time in years. But she also wasn't someone who turned down requests, so she grabbed Luz by the sleeve of her sweater.

"Hey, Luz."

"Wow, Amity. You called me the touchy-feely type and then you grab me by the sleeve of my sweater."

"Well, I needed to get your attention."

"Couldn't you just, I don't know, tap me on the shoulder?'

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Luz couldn't help but agree with Amity. Amity was having fun, and Luz liked seeing her enjoying herself.

"So, Amity, why'd you do that?"

"King wants to talk to you."

King interjected. "Never mind. I was wondering where I put my backpack, but then I remembered it was on my back."

Amity laughed, and Luz realized that Amity's laugh was damn near perfect. Just the sweet giggle was enough to drive Luz insane. And even more was when Amity said, "Looks like part of you's rubbing off on him, Luz."

King knew that by the end of the day, the girls would either die of embarrassment or have their tongues shoved down each other's throats. Probably the former; possibly the latter. And that was good enough for him.

* * *

Boscha flew back to Bonesborough with Skara and Amelia in tow. She was wondering just what she could do to ruin Luz and Amity's social lives. She thought to herself. _"Well, normally I'd out them, but there is nobody on the Isles who doesn't know Amity's a lesbian and Luz is bisexual. Also, I'm pretty sure at least one person in my friend group is lesbian. I hope it's Skara, she's cute."_ Boscha lost focus of her plan, but got herself back on track.

 _"Hell_ , _even Alador and Odalia Blight, the two scariest people I've met in person, are aware of their daughter's sexuality, but don't seem to bring it up much."_ Over on the Boiling Isles, sexuality isn't an issue because there are larger issues. Boscha has 3 eyes, sits next to a dog who can talk, and has summoned monsters made of goop very frequently. There was no way that anyone would think " _You know what's weird? That Blight girl likes other girls."_

 _"Dammit, Boscha. You're getting sidetracked again. Where was I? Oh, yeah. If I can't out them for their sexuality, I have to out them for their crushes on each other. But how? Even I, Boscha, the person at the top of the social pyramid, can't get a rumor to spread in less than a week, and the two girls will definitely be dating by then."_ Boscha hated Willow, but she knew that Willow was very determined and persistent. If Willow set her mind to something, she could do it. And this was going to be no exception. _"So how do I embarrass round ears and human kisser quickly, but in a way that they'll never show their faces again?"_

Before Boscha could finish the thought, Matt and Cat walked right past the place Boscha was thinking.

"Hi, Matt! Hey, Cat!"

"Nice to see ya, Boscha!"

"So, what have you been up to? You didn't agree to go with us to vandalize the Owl Lady's house." Amelia was confused.

"Sorry, we've been rehearsing for the annual Hexside Awards Ceremony tonight."

Boscha remembered. "That's tonight? Huh. And you two are hosting?"

Matt interjected. "No, Bump is. He always does. But, we are giving away the Valedictorian Award."

Boscha didn't need to hear anything more. "Valedictorian. That's Amity, no question. She's always been a straight-A student. This is my, I'm sorry, _our_ , chance for revenge on Amity, Luz, and their friends."

Matt, Cat, Skara and Amelia cheered on a bit.

Boscha said, "Do you know who's coming?"

Cat replied. "Well, everyone who goes to Hexside is required to go, and their families and close friends are strongly urged to go."

Boscha grinned from ear to ear, and a devilish idea popped into her head. "That's essentially everyone we know. Amity's parents, Emperor's Coven leaders, maybe even Belos himself could be watching. This is the perfect chance to ruin Amity's chances at ever getting into the Emperor's Coven and destroy her relationship to her parents."

Cat said something else. "Also, I should probably mention that I found this weird pink slip of paper with Luz's name written on it by the Grom forest. It seems torn."

Boscha replied to Cat's comment. "Wait, Matt, don't you have illusion magic? Can't you repair it?"

Matt smiled a bit. "Yes, I can."

With that, Matt repaired the paper and revealed the full message:

_Luz,_

_Will you go to Grom with me?_

_-Amity_.

Boscha had never felt happier in her life. "Oh boy, this is going to be good. Alright, guys. Matt, you write a script for the introduction to the award. Bring up how Amity was the Grom Queen, and how she's nearly perfect in all aspects."

Matt smiled, and got off to work on it.

"Cat, you rig up a microphone to the podium. When Amity goes up to accept the award, I'll begin yelling out 'Human Kisser!'

Cat ran away to the gymnasium.

"Amelia, break into Amity's locker and see if she has anything that suggests furthermore she has a crush on Luz."

"Will do," Amelia said.

"Skara, stay with Amelia and use the stuff she found to make a giant banner that reveals Amity's crush."

Skara ran off behind Amelia.

"And I, well, I will just sit back and watch as Amity's life falls apart."


	5. Love's A Fucking Drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity discuss their feelings with their friends while Boscha keeps her plan going.
> 
> "Just one more hit and then we're through  
> 'Cause you could never love me back  
> Cut every tie I have to you  
> 'Cause your love's a fucking drag"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway done with the story! Things are really getting interesting now.

Luz and Amity kept walking. Eventually, the two came to a stop and decided to have a discussion. Luz, like always, was the first one to speak.

"You know, Amity, things have been getting pretty weird. We've ended up in close contact very frequently. Do you have any clue why that is?"

"No clue, Luz. If I were to guess, I'd say that maybe it was fate, or destiny, or something like that. Maybe it's the universe trying to tell us something."

"Maybe it is, or maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Luz, I live in a world where I have summoned a giant goop monster on multiple occasions and am currently entangled in the middle of a conflict between the emperor himself and a scam artist. Everything means something on the Isles."

"Yeah, Amity, I guess you're right." The two girls hoped, wanted, _prayed_ that this was fate telling them that they should be with each other.

"Anyways, Luz, I just want to say that I'm having a great time with you."

"Thanks! You're the best friend I could have ever asked for."

"Thanks, Luz." Both of their hearts partially hurt in that second. They didn't just want to be friends; they wanted to kiss each other. Both of them had fantasized about tasting each other's lips on many, many occasions. And they wanted to ask each other out really hard. They had been waiting for the right time to confess. But that was hopeless to them. _"Love's a fucking drag_ ," the two thought to themselves.

* * *

Skara and Amelia snuck up to Amity's locker. Amity must forgot to lock it in her rush to be with Luz.

Skara said, "Wow. This is really easy. It's like they're intentionally trying to have their feelings revealed to the whole school."

Amelia nodded her head, and started rummaging through Amity's locker, making sure not to damage anything. If Amity found out about this early, the pranksters would quickly be turned into abomination food.

Eventually, after 15 minutes, the girls had found a few things. First was Amity's diary. Skara started reading it out loud.

"Dear Diary,

Today Luz looked at me again. Her eyes are so amazing; I could get lost in them forever. She looks so cute in her school outfit. Oh Titan, I've lost control, but I don't want it back.

Love, Amity.

P.S. Ed and Em, if you find this, I will kill you."

Amelia looked at Skara, and said "Well, we've got the first part down."

The second thing was a series of photos taken at Grom. Skara and Amelia stared at the pictures. The way Amity looked at Luz with such admiring eyes; it was impossible to mistake it for anything but love.

Amelia immediately replied after seeing the photos. "Wow. She's _really_ in over her head."

The last thing they found was the missing half of Amity's Grom note. 

Skara and Amelia were filled with excitement. Amelia immediately said "This is great. We don't need anything else; I think we have enough information.

With that, the two girls bolted out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cat and Matt were rigging up the wire to the podium where Amity would give her speech. Skara and Amelia burst in.

"We've got some dirt! We finally found the other half of the note." Skara was excited.

"Great." Cat smirked.

"So, what have you been doing?" Amelia asked.

"Well, we've been writing the speech and connecting the wires. Overall, it's going great."

"Alright, then. Hey, Matt, can you give me the half of the note you have?

"Sure."

Matt handed her the half of the note he had, and used illusion magic to fuse the notes together. From there, Skara, Cat, Matt, and Amelia knew that there was no way that Amity would be able to keep her popularity after this.

* * *

Boscha flew back over to where the group was located. Amity and Luz were still talking to each other and were far enough away from the group that they didn't hear what Boscha was saying.

"Well, well, if it isn't the washout witches."

"Why are you back, Boscha?" Willow was mad. _Really_ mad.

"I'm just here to say hi, catch up on what's going on, and inform you that you're going to have to hurry up with your plan."

"What do you mean?" Gus was confused.

"Let's just say that if they're not dating by the end of tonight, then Amity's life will be ruined and Luz won't ever talk to her again."

"Are you saying..." "Don't you dare." Emira and Edric was filled with contempt. Nobody messes with their baby sister.

"Yeah, I've got a counter-plan to your plan. And unlike yours, this is guaranteed to work."

Eda looked at Boscha with a stare that could kill. "What. Are. You. Going. To. Do."

Boscha replied. "I _could_ tell you, but that would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?" Boscha smirked.

King screamed at Boscha. "Nobody messes with us."

Boscha, with a grin on her face, replied "Not until now. Anyways, see you later, chumps."

Boscha flew away, while the matchmakers were really worried. They were good planners, but they were no match for Boscha's antics. If they didn't do anything, they would lose. They only had one thought in their minds. _What did she mean, what will she do, and can we stop it_?

* * *

Meanwhile, Luz and Amity walked back over to the group.

"What was that all about?," Amity asked the group.

"Nothing major." Willow didn't want Luz and Amity to figure out just what Boscha was trying to do. Hell, _she_ didn't even know what Boscha was trying to do.

Luz, who wasn't worried about Boscha, said "Willow, Gus, I need to talk to you."

Amity also said something. "And I need to talk to my siblings."

Willow, Gus, Edric, and Emira all agreed to the requests. They knew what they were about, and they knew that they needed to help their friends.

* * *

Luz, Willow, and Gus walked over to a spot right on the edge of the Titan's arm. Luz needed to discuss with her friends.

"I, I ... can't do it."

"Do what, Luz?" Gus was confused.

"I...can't bring myself to ask Amity out. I really, _really_ want to. I need her so bad."

"What's the problem, Luz?" Willow was half worried Luz figured out their plan, and half concerned that Luz was giving up.

"Every time I look at Amity, I look at how perfect she is, and I go completely numb. Amity hijacks my mind and takes over my feelings. But then I remember: she wanted to ask someone other than me to Grom. And then I remember that many of my fellow Hexside students are more powerful, more popular, and more successful than me. But yet, I can't get rid of my feelings. Damn you, Amity, and your mystery crush." Luz sighed. "Love's a fucking drag."

Willow decided that she needed to comfort Luz. "Luz, you're the most caring person on the Isles. My main theory is that Amity's Grom crush is you, but even if it isn't, _you can make her forget it._ Look at yourself, Luz! You're the first human, the first multi-track student, and the first person to outsmart Belos himself! If anybody can make Amity forget about that stupid girl she had a crush on, it's you."

Luz looked at Willow with a glimmer of hope, but mostly still sadness. "Don't get my hopes up, Willow. I know Amity could never love me back. She's a Blight, for Titan's sake. Dios mio, what am I going to do?

Gus decided now was his time for encouragement. Gus pulled out a flag he made of Luz and Amity. He said, "Look. I made this. It shows you and Amity right next to each other, deeply in love. I get that you don't think this is possible, but _I do_. You can't give up, Luz. You never have. In the wise words of the late, great, Kirk Cousins, 'It's better to burn than to fade away.' You're not going to be here forever, Luz, so you should go out in a blaze of glory."

Luz smiled a bit. "Thanks, Gus; but it was Kurt Cobain who said that."

Gus responded. "No thanks, my dad made me promise never to do anything like that."

Luz laughed a bit. "So, you guys really think me and Amity have a chance?"

Willow laughed too. "Of course we do, Luz! Witch's promise. Lock hands with me and Gus, please. We're going to do the witches' chant."

Luz was excited. The three had learned about this chant a while back, but only said they'd do it when something was very serious. Luz drew a glyph on the ground; the friends interlocked hands with each other and chanted...

"Cross my heart and hope to die,

Burn my lungs and curse my eyes,

Stick together, through and through

There is nothing we can't do."

Luz was the first one to say something after that. "Alright, I guess we're going back. I have a girl to win over."

With that, the group headed back.

* * *

Amity, Edric, and Emira walked under a tree. Amity needed to talk to her siblings.

"I, I ... can't do it."

"What do you mean, Mittens?" Edric didn't know what she was saying.

"I...can't confess my feelings to Luz. I really, _really_ want to. I need her so bad."

"What's stopping you, Amity?" Emira hadn't seen her sister like this in a long time.

"Every time I see Luz, I remember what she's done, and I go completely numb. Luz hijacks my mind and takes over my feelings. But then I remember: she said it herself; we're just friends. And Luz is a human; there's no way our parents are going to approve of this. But I can't just cut every tie I have to Luz; she's my friend. Well, at least that's all she thinks we can be. Damn you, Luz, and your obliviousness." Amity sighed. "Love's a fucking drag."

Emira needed to help out her sister. "Amity, you're a Blight. Blights never lose, and you can't be the exception. You've never quit before, and you can't start now. Look at all you've done in your life! You're the valedictorian, former Grudgby captain, Grom Queen, and I could go on. You've done so much in your life, and I think Luz would be honored to be with someone like you."

Amity looked at her sister with a dash of hope, but mostly still sadness. "Don't get my hopes up, Emira. I know Luz could never love me back. She's a _human_ , for Titan's sake. Oh, what am I going to do?"

Edric was never the advice-giving person, but he wanted to help out his sister. He sat down next to Amity and said, "Look, Amity. Luz will probably leave the Isles eventually, and nobody here could ever replace her in your heart. So if you want to do something, do it now. Love is awful, and the things it does will have some negative effects on your life. But that doesn't mean you should just give up. You're the smartest person on the Boiling Isles, Amity. Luz won't reject you, so go for it."

Amity smiled. "Thanks, Edric. I really needed that."

Edric responded. "Don't get your hopes up, Mittens. I won't do this often."

Amity laughed. "So, you guys really think me and Luz have a chance?"

Emira laughed, too. "Of course we do, Mittens! Witch's promise. Lock hands with me and Ed, please. We're going to do the witches' chant."

Amity and her siblings knew that this chant was essentially a promise that whatever was happening, they'd do it together. They interlocked hands and chanted,

"Cross my heart and hope to die,

Burn my lungs and curse my eyes,

Stick together, through and through

There is nothing we can't do."

Amity spoke right after they finished the chant. "Alright, we should probably go back to the rest of the group."

With that, the three siblings walked back over to the group.

* * *

Eda and King were left by themselves. Eda conjured up a cigarette and took a drag of it. Puffing out smoke, she said, "You know, I really hope those kids end up together. Luz is great, but she needs someone else to watch over her, and Amity can do it. Speaking of which, look who's coming back."

The six kids came back to the rest of the group. Luz was about to speak, but then she noticed Eda's cigarette. She immediately said, "You know that's gonna kill you, right?"

Eda replied. "No, it won't. This one's magical, it doesn't have the harmful chemicals, nicotine, or whatever. Mama needs some stress relief, and this one is a harm-free way to do it."

Amity was focused on Luz and began speaking. "Luz, I kind of have something to say."

Luz immediately replied. "Amity, I have to say something too."

Eda took one more hit of her cigarette, and said, "Hurry it up, kiddos. It's almost sunset and I haven't fed Hooty yet. We should get back soon, but say what you have to."

Amity spoke immediately. "Luz, I have a, a..." Amity couldn't muster up what she wanted to say. She wanted to say _"I have a massive crush on you. I dream about kissing you, cuddling as we watch Azura together, going on romantic dates, falling asleep next to you, and spending the rest of my life with you. Luz, you're perfect and I love every single part of you."_ She couldn't say it, though. All she said was, "I, uh, have...a...crush..." She tried to save herself. "-ing fear of failing! I have a crushing fear of failing in school, and I'm glad that you've helped me overcome it."

Luz replied. "Thanks, Amity, I was trying to say that I, uh...want...to, um..." Luz was just as afraid of confessing. She wanted to say _"I want to be your girlfriend. Like, really want to be your girlfriend. I want to wake up to your beautiful face, perform romantic dances with you, dress up together, give you my sweater when you're cold, and feel your arms wrapped around me. I love you, Amity, and I want to date you."_ Unfortunately, though, Luz was only able to say "I...want...to be more than friends." Luz immediately realized what she said. "I want us to be mega friends! Mega friends! You're more to me than just a friend, Amity."

Willow facepalmed, Gus rolled his eyes, Emira held her hand between her eyebrows, Edric smiled through the pain, Eda shrugged her shoulders and held her hands up, and King nearly cried. They all thought the same thing: _"If these two girls try to avoid confessing again, we're going to shove them next to each other and tell them to make out."_

Before they could elaborate on that idea, though, they felt the floor start to rumble, and eventually, it gave way.


	6. Love Is Not A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds themselves trapped in a weird area with seemingly no chance at escaping. The only info they have is a weird riddle. Meanwhile, Luz and Amity talk to each other and question whether now's a good time to confess.
> 
> "And never did I think that I  
> Would be caught in the way you got me  
> But girls love girls and boys  
> And love is not a choice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is out! Make sure to give kudos and comment, it's the only thing that brings me joy!

After falling for a bit, the group landed on a pile of dirt. They were all fine, but before they could get out, a group of torches lit up and the ground above them regenerated, blocking their exit.

"No, no, no!" Gus was really worried.

Soon, everyone's eyes darted to the center of the room. In the middle of it was a black cube, floating on a minuscule tower.

"What the hell?" Luz was confused. "Where are we?"

Eda replied. "This is an ancient room known as the Magican't Zone. Let me explain. Long ago, a villain named Billy Grossrigs was vying for attention from a girl, Ash Carpani. Unfortunately, that girl chose her witchy friend, Robin Duneer, over him. Billy, enraged at Robin, built this chamber to minimize Robin's powers. In this zone, magic is powerless, thanks to that there black cube. The cube sucks up the magic from any magic users near it, and it gains more and more power as it sucks up more magic. If left unchecked, I don't know what it will do. However, Robin and Ash were able to escape from here by somehow neutralizing the cube's power. The two girls went after Billy, and eventually killed him. The bad news for us is that all that the two girls left for other people to solve it was this riddle sketched on the wall:

_A moment that is perfect,_

_Emotion that is pure_

_The thing that you desire the most_

_Will grant escape for sure._

That's it. I don't know anything else about this place; it's been a mystery for a while. We have to solve that riddle. Get on it, guys."

* * *

While Willow and Gus were trying to decipher the meaning of the riddle, Luz sat down next to Amity and began speaking.

"Huh. So a lesbian and a bi girl were able to escape from this weird place. Guess we have a chance, then."

Amity laughed. _Amity's laugh is amazing_ , Luz thought to herself. Amity said through the laughter, "I guess we do, Luz."

Luz said, "So, I want to talk to you about your Grom crush."

Amity's heart sank. She couldn't discuss this. Especially around Luz, the person who was her Grom crush and didn't know it yet. Oh Titan, why did it have to be Luz? Luz was a human girl who should not even be associated with the Blight family name. If someone found out she wanted Luz to be her girlfriend, there was no way she could save her reputation. But love is not a choice, and Amity was learning that the hard way.

Luz waved her hand in front of Amity's face. "Hello, earth to Amity. Are you okay?"

Amity blinked, and fell down back to earth. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about my Grom crush?"

Luz replied, "Why were you so afraid of asking her out? Don't you have, like, a really bad family life? If you fail, won't you be kicked out of the family or something? Why does getting rejected by a girl trump all of that?"

Amity sighed. "It's just that, if she rejects me, she's going to make fun of me for it. The truth will get out, and I'm not sure my family would accept my crush."

Luz, a little worried, said, "Is it because she's a girl?"

Amity replied. "What? No."

Luz remembered. "Sorry, it's a weird human thing. Over here, girls can like girls, girls can like boys, some girls, like me, like both, and some people just feel better off alone."

Amity nodded. "Yeah, it's because my family doesn't associate with people below me in my social status. I never thought I'd be caught in the way that I'm caught right now, but my crush isn't exactly, how do I put this, in high-standing status like us. I'm not sure my parents would approve of her."

Luz thought to herself, " _Dios mio. If Amity's parents disapprove of her crush, imagine how much they would disapprove of me, a human."_ Luz would have preferred to have a crush on literally anybody else besides Amity. But love is not a choice, and Luz was figuring that out the hard way.

Amity kept talking. "Besides, she wouldn't like me back. She'd probably say something like 'I have a boyfriend' or whatever, even though that would be a lie. I don't want to hear her rejecting me, so I don't want to ask."

Luz responded to Amity. "Amity, it's fine. Even if she doesn't like you, there's probably another girl out there who does. Somebody who doesn't think you like her back. I get that you really like your crush. But, if you change your mind, they'd probably say yes. And hey, you always know where I am if you need to talk."

Amity looked at Luz's sparkling eyes. "Thanks, Luz, but I don't think I can push this girl aside. She's so special and caring. You probably don't understand what I'm saying."

Luz responded to Amity. "Actually, I do."

Amity looked back at Luz, trying to contain her excitement. "Really?"

Luz responded. "Yeah, I have a crush on a girl too."

Amity's mind went from joy to despair. _Luz doesn't like me back_ , Amity thought to herself.

"But, she has a crush on someone else. And if she knew I had a crush on her, she'd point and laugh at me. She's a witch, and I'm a human. There's no way she could love me."

"Don't sell yourself short, Luz." Amity hated seeing Luz sad, even if it meant she had to convince Luz to go after someone else. "You're so kind, and friendly, and amazing. Who wouldn't love you?"

"Thanks, Amity."

"You're welcome, Luz."

Immediately, with them looking in each other's eyes, the girls noticed how they seemed to sparkle whenever they looked right at each other. In that moment, Amity and Luz both thought the same thing.

_"Could the girl...she has a crush on...be **me?** "_

They mostly dismissed the thought, but kept just a glimmer of hope that, maybe, just maybe, they could end up together.

* * *

Boscha flew over to where Cat, Matt, Amelia, and Skara were working. The poster was almost completed and the wires were connected to Boscha's seat. Boscha wanted an update on how her friends were doing.

"So, guys, how's it going?"

"Great." Skara was ecstatic.

"I like that. Anyways, I was trying to fly over there and discuss the plan, but I couldn't find them. I knew where I was supposed to look, but they're not there. Kind of weird."

"Yeah," Amelia replied. "Maybe they're preparing for the awards."

"Yeah, maybe. Anyways, I'm just happy that we can finally ruin round ears and her ' _girlfriend's'_ life. There is no way Amity can recover from this. Her parents won't forgive her, the Emperor's Coven will hate her, and her social status will go down the drain. I've never done something as big as this before, but I'm glad it's going to plan."

Matt started speaking. "Anyways, I was able to boot up the wires. You can test it out, Bosch."

Boscha didn't like when people called her nicknames (except when Skara did it), but she was more focused on the wiring. She spoke into the microphone, and began chanting "Human Kisser!," and clapped 5 times, like a chant at a baseball game. "Yup, it's all good to go!"

"Great!" Cat was really excited to do this.

"Alright. Tonight's the night I finally cement my spot as the best person at Hexside."

* * *

Willow and Gus were still trying to decipher the hidden message when Edric, Emira, and Amity got a text from their parents.

**The Official Blight Family Group Chat (Do Not Change Name)**

**Mother**

Children, I don't know where you are, but the official Hexside Awards Ceremony is tonight. You need to come over to the school urgently.

**Father**

You heard your mother, kids. Amity's been nominated for multiple awards, and the Blights never miss out on a chance to win.

Edric, Emira, and Amity suddenly remembered.

Emira exclaimed, "Oh shit. The ceremony is _tonight_? If this cube doesn't kill us, our parents will."

Edric was worried. "Yeah. If our parents call something 'urgent,' it means that we won't be eating dinner for three weeks if we miss it."

Amity was panicking. "And I can't afford to not be there to accept the awards if I win. According to Section 6.10 of the official _Hexside Events Guidebook,_

'If a student is unable to claim the award due to (a.) not being present at the event, (b.) voluntarily declining it, or (c.) being disqualified after the decision is made on who wins, the award will go to the student who came in 2nd place for the award. If _that_ student cannot claim the award, then the award will go to 3rd place, and so on. If no students are able to claim the award, the giving of the award will be postponed until a winner has been decided upon.'"

Willow looked at Amity with a weird glare. "You... _memorized_ the guidebook?"

Amity responded. "Not by choice," and everyone knew what she was talking about. The Blight parents often forced their kids to do things they didn't want to do. Amity had to dye her hair green, Emira was forced to pose on the front of _Boiling Isles Magazine_ wearing an outfit she hated, and Edric was forced to join the after-school woodworking club, despite hating woodworking.

Amity kept talking. "Anyways, if I don't get the awards, Boscha probably will. And if I'm not killed by that weird cube, I'll be killed by my parents." 

Everyone knew that for the Blights' sake, and for their own, they needed to get out as soon as possible.

* * *

Luz pulled out her phone and began recording. She whispered, so nobody could hear it.

"Hola, mami. Right now, I'm trapped inside this weird cave. I'm not sure if I'll escape. As you know, I have a crush on Amity, and it hasn't gotten any better in the past 24 hours. We've gotten very close, and I'm getting more and more attracted to her every time she does anything. I want to ask her out, and I wish you were here to help me. But, until then, I'll just imagine what you're saying."

Luz tried to do an impression of her mother, but failed miserably.

 _"Mija, if you love her as much as you do, ask her out._ _"_

"I can't. I'm too afraid."

_"Luz, you're the most fearless person I've ever met. Go do it. Don't be afraid."_

"But what if she says no?"

_"And what if she says yes?"_

"Thanks for the advice, mami. Well, it's really my own advice to myself, so thanks to myself, I guess. I'll update you once we get out of here. Love ya."

Luz turned off her phone, those words echoing through her head. _"What if she says yes?"_

* * *

Luz pulled out her new diary (she used all of the pages in the previous one talking about Luz) and a pencil, and started writing. She sat in a corner away from everyone, so she was by herself, and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Right now I'm stuck in a cave with Luz. I can't say for sure if we'll get out, but that's not what I'm worried about right now. I'm more worried about being stuck here with Luz. I really want to confess to her, but I can't. I've never had an authority figure in my life, so I'm going to imagine that Azura is over here with me and giving me advice._

_Imaginary Azura: Young witch, there is nothing more powerful than love, and if you love Luz, then ask her to be your partner._

_Thanks, Azura, but I'm too afraid to ask._

_Imaginary Azura: A true witch never lets her fear overpower her desire for what she truly wants._

_But what if she says no?_

_Imaginary Azura: What if she says yes?_

_Thanks for the advice, imaginary Azura. I really appreciate it._

_Sincerely, Amity Blight._

Amity signed her notebook with her iconic signature, those words she wrote stuck in her head: _"What if she says yes?"_

* * *

A little bit later, Gus and Willow yelled out, "We've got it!"

"Got what? Anything shiny?" Eda responded.

"No, Eda, we've figured out what the riddle means! At least I hope so." Gus was an optimist and wanted to believe that there was a way out. "Me and Willow have talked for a bit, and came up with an idea."

Willow explained. "Based on the riddle, the story, and my knowledge of magic, I can conclusively determine what is going on. That cube is composed out of antinisol. This antinisol immediately negates all spells cast, glyphs used, or creatures created by magic."

"So, we're fucked," Eda said.

"Not necessarily, Eda. Antinisol has one distinct weakness: If, at any point, it is given too much magic at once to take in, the antinisol shuts down and temporarily allows for magic again. And this overload can happen if a magic user gets something they really want, feel an emotion very strongly, or experiences something they enjoy. Like the riddle said."

"Well, we don't exactly have a lot of options right now." King was wondering what to do.

Willow began speaking again. "I mean, if anybody here has something someone else really wants, is prone to experience emotions, or does something they really like, it can work."

Immediately, Luz and Amity's minds both went to one thing. Each other. They wanted to be with each other, they felt joy and love whenever they were nearby each other, and they would really, really like to kiss. But, unfortunately, they were also shy and didn't want to die heartbroken.

The girls thought the same thing. _Oh Titan, I'm going to die because of how fucking awkward I am._


	7. Lay In The Atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to find a way to escape the room, and realize that the fate of their lives rests in the hands of these two gay disasters. Luz and Amity discuss their feelings, and Eda gives Luz a bit of advice.
> 
> "Just lay  
> In the atmosphere  
> A casual affair  
> Hush-hush, baby, don't you say a word"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit these witches are gay disasters

Eda got the whole group together. "Alright, kiddos. We've got to find a way to get out. Something we want, strong emotion, pure joy or whatever. Anyways, we all need to think of something. Let's go one-by-one. Luz, you start."

Luz's mind blanked. All she could think was _"Oh cramity, I'm stuck here with the cutest girl ever, Amity."_ and _"Hush, Luz. Don't you say a fucking word without thinking, or your true feelings will come out."_ . Eventually, she just said, "Come back to me later. I've got nothing."

"Alright, if you say so. Amity, you got anything?"

Amity wasn't really able to muster up anything either. The only thoughts going through her mind were _"Luz looks so beautiful,"_ and _"I am going to die of either awkwardness or being crushed by a giant boulder. I would much prefer the second one because at least then I'd go out in a good way."_ Amity only was able to say "Yeah, skip me too. I'm drawing a blank right now."

"Come on guys, you can't exactly take your time here. This is a life-or-death scenario, not a fucking game of Switch the Witch. Alright, Willow, it's your turn. You got anything?"

"Well, the thing I've always wanted to do is sucker-punch Boscha in the face. But, of course, I can't exactly do that right now. So skip me."

"Alright, Gus. Do you have anything?"

"Well, my main goal in life is to become tall enough that I can successfully touch the top of a doorway when I jump."

"Wow, Gus. Just wow. Twins, what do you want?"

Edric and Emira replied at the same time. Edric said "To finally find someone who loves me for who I am," while Emira said "To finally be able to get away from Ed."

"Okay, then, that was interesting. King, what do you want, wait, no, let me guess, world domination."

"You got it right on the nose, Eda. What do you want in life?"

"I want to be able to get rid of the Emperor and save the Isles from his tyrannical campaign. But, that's not gonna happen now. So, in other words, we're fucked."

Luz didn't want her friends to lose hope. "Hey, guys. Keep your hopes up. We're going to make it out of here alright, and we'll have something to talk about when we do."

Amity looked at Luz with endearing eyes. "I love you...r optimism. I love how optimistic you are." Amity blushed so hard her face invented a new shade of red. Amity thought, _Oh shit. I did it again._

Suddenly, Willow remembered. "Hey, guys, I need to talk to you. Luz, Amity, you two stay out of this. This is about you two and we can't have you hear it."

Amity and Luz's minds went to the same thing. _"Is it about my crush on her? Could it...be..about her crush...on me? No, no, no. That's crazy. There is no way she could ever love me as much as I love her. No way...it's not possible. It can't be. She's perfect. I'm not. She can't love me back."_

The two girls sat down in separate corners, alone, where nobody could see their hearts break.

* * *

Willow got her matchmaking group together. She needed to talk to them.

"Alright, so are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That I've become an emotional mess and my life isn't going anywhere?"

"No, Edric. Can someone get this guy a therapist or something? What I was thinking was that maybe if we can get Luz and Amity to confess their feelings for each other, the rush of joy they feel could be enough to neutralize the antinosol and give us time to escape."

"So, Willow, you're saying that our lives rest in the hands of two girls who can't say hello to each other without becoming messes?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Willow knew that Eda really didn't have faith in Luz and Amity to confess their feelings. But she did, and she hoped that that was enough. "Ed and Em, talk to your sister. Gus and I will talk to Luz. Eda and King, stay back and see if you two can come up with anything else."

With that, Gus, Willow, Edric, and Emira went to talk to their friends, leaving King and Eda by themselves.

* * *

Willow and Gus walked over to Luz. Willow spoke first, like always. Luz was beginning to tear up, but Willow helped calm her down.

"Luz, look at me. I know you don't think that Amity likes you back, but I know for a fact that she does. Don't give up."

"I already have, Willow. I love her a lot, but she's a Blight. Blights aren't supposed to associate with humans, let alone fall in love with them. We're not meant to be friends. I don't deserve to be with someone as perfect, as successful, as popular as her."

"Luz, look at me. You're sweet, you're kind, you're caring. You're the best friend I could have ever asked for. I'm going to be completely honest with you, part of the reason I want you and Amity to date is because then the _Luz's best friend_ spot will be freed up for me to fill. But that's besides the point."

Willow sat down on Luz's left, while Gus sat down on her right. Gus decided to pull off some of his classic helpfulness. 'Luz, you're such a nice person. And we need you to do this. Not just for you, but for the rest of us. You and Amity could neutralize the antinosol and allow us to escape. Look at it this way, Luz. Either you tell her the truth or hide your secret forever. With the first one, Amity could say no, but she could say yes. With the second one, you won't be rejected, but you'll have to live the rest of your life wondering what could have been.

"I'm going to take this secret to my fucking grave!" Luz screamed. She broke down into tears again. "I'm not going to ruin our friendship because of my selfishness. I've never had friends before, and I don't want to lose one of my best ones."

"I am a hundred percent positive that Amity likes you back," Willow said.

"Don't do this, Willow. You're just giving me hope so that I tell Amity I love her. Well, I won't. I can't. I...don't want to risk it."

Luz curled up into a ball, and Willow and Gus walked away. But Luz kept her thoughts in her mind. _"Do I risk Amity saying no, or wonder if she would have said yes?"_

* * *

Edric and Emira walked over to Amity. Emira was the first one to talk to her sister. She knew what it was like to be a lesbian and have a crush on somebody.

"Mittens, I know that you think that Luz doesn't like you. But she does. She's as head-over-heels for you as you are for her."

"That can't be true, Em. I'm Amity Blight, for Titan's sake. I'm still associated with Boscha, the biggest jerk at Hexside. I can't break the ties with her that I was involuntarily put into. No matter how hard I try, I'll still be Amity Blight, stuck-up snob. Luz could never like something like that. I can never undo the sins of the past. We're just friends, and I shouldn't even be that close to her. Not the way I've been."

"You've changed, Mittens. You've changed because of _her_. You were willing to throw yourself into oncoming danger multiple times to save her. Amity, you and Luz belong together. You help fix each other's issues. You've helped Luz adjust to life on the Isles, and Luz has helped you learn to relax and calm down. You're perfect for each other." 

Edric and Emira both sat down next to Amity. Edric decided to do some of his classic Edric stuff. 'Amity, I'm going to be a hundred percent straight with you. Well, I can't say I'll be a hundred percent straight, because I am zero percent straight. But we need you to do this. You and Luz could be able to neutralize the weird black cube thingy, or whatever the hell it's called. I understand that you are scared. But you don't know what the future holds. Your relationship with Luz could go anywhere. Don't give up, Amity. You have to tell her eventually, and now's a good chance."

"I'm not doing it!" Amity screamed. She started crying again. "I don't deserve to be friends with someone like Luz, let alone date her. I'm a Blight. Blights don't do things like this."

"Luz does like you back, Amity. I know this," Emira said.

"You can't convince me she does. I know she doesn't. She's too good for somebody like me. I'm not doing it. I can't do it. I'm not risking it."

Amity's hands were on her face again. Ed and Em walked away, but Amity remembered what they said. _"Do I risk Luz saying no, or wonder if she would have said yes?"_

* * *

Eda and King were sitting down and relaxing. King started speaking.

"I have no clue why these kids just don't just tell each other the truth. It can't be that hard, can it?"

"You don't understand, King. Love's tough, and I don't know how these kids are going to handle it. I mean, they're 14, for Titan's sake. They're absolute disasters."

"And our lives rest in their hands."

"Yeah. Not exactly the best betting odds. But I do think that they can do it. Luz is the bravest person I know, and Amity is tougher than she lets on. I'm worried that Luz and Amity will do way more than kiss once they figure out their feelings for each other. But hey, I don't care; they can do as they wish, as long as they do it behind closed doors."

* * *

Edric, Emira, Willow, and Gus walked back. Eda began talking to the kids.

"So, no success on the Luz and Amity front?"

"Unfortunately not," Willow replied. "They just don't want to accept their feelings. I don't know why they've been so afraid, but they are. I'm shocked neither one of them has caught on to the other yet. On a gay scale from 1 to 10, 1 being casual acquaintances and 10 being something I can't say around Gus, they are at a 17. I have two dads and this is the gayest I've seen two people ever act."

Eda sighed. "Hey, I'd like to talk to Luz. Me and King haven't been able to speak to her yet."

King replied. "Actually, I'm staying out of this. I have no clue why the hell I came to this anyways. I'm the king of demons!"

Gus immediately said, "And you're also a little floofy floof!," and pinched King's cheeks.

"Why do I associate with these people?," King inquired.

Eda kept talking. "I normally don't do this, but Luz needs help from someone who knows their way around stuff like this. I've lived on the Isles for 50 fucking years."

Gus interrupted. "Again, Dad said I can't hear anyone say things like that."

Eda interrupted Gus's interruption. "And I still don't fucking care. Anyways, I know how to handle stuff like this. Let me talk to her."

Eda walked over to Luz, tears still in her eyes. Eda began speaking.

"Hey, kiddo. It's me, Eda. I know what's happening. You like Amity and you're unsure of how to deal with it."

"What could you possibly know about this?"

"Well, I have been involved in romance, mostly for monetary gain. Actually, _entirely_ for monetary gain."

"What do you mean?"

"I've had a couple of affairs in my life."

"So you were a..."

"No, that's not the way I'd put it. It's not just the intimate part of it that gave me money. It was blackmail, advice, and much more things. Hell, I remember that I was romantically involved with both people in a marriage at one point. I managed to make a profit of 50,000 snails out of it, though, so nothing ventured, nothing gained." Eda was speaking so casually about this, despite the fact that what she was saying was very much frowned upon, and Luz was pretty positive it was actually illegal.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Sorry, got sidetracked. I meant to say that I know my way around romance. I know signs when someone is falling for you, and Amity is showing all of them. Blushing whenever she talks about you? Check. Stuttering when she's around you? Check. Being afraid to be near you? Check. The kid checks more boxes than a game of fucking witch-watch-wore. Amity's into you, Luz. The atmosphere right now may not be the most romantic, but you have to ask her out or something. You can't spend the rest of your life laying down and dodging the prospect of love. You two belong together. I know it."

"So what do I do?"

"There are 3 things you could do. You could do nothing and hope that she makes the first move. You could give her a grand romantic gesture and hope she appreciates it. Or, you could do it the Bad Girl Coven way: just tell her. At worst, she'll say no and you'll finally know the truth. At best, she'll say yes and you'll be able to live your dream of dating the Blight girl."

"Thanks, Eda. I'll keep this in mind. You're the best."

Luz stood up. She was going to do what she had dreamed of doing for so long, and she wouldn't let her anxiety take her over. She wouldn't back down from this challenge; at least she hoped so.

* * *

Luz walked up to Amity. Amity was crying, but just seeing Luz was able to calm her down. Luz's beautiful face, her amazing eyes, her great hair, just everything about Luz made Amity calm down. Especially when Luz began talking to Amity and said, "Amity, I need to talk to you."

Amity replied. "Me too, Luz. There's something I need to tell you."

Amity stood up, but broke her hair band. "Damn it, my hair band broke. Hold on, I have a spare, I think."

It was at that moment that Luz realized why she was in love with Amity. With her hair down, Amity looked...she looked...words couldn't describe how much Luz loved her in that moment. Luz was the most scared she had ever been in her life. Luz wanted to say things like _"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I am in love with you and I want to kiss you. Really bad. Like a lot."_ All Luz could say was, "No, don't!"

Amity was confused, but Luz saved herself by saying "You...look nice with your hair down."

Amity blushed a bit. "Thanks, Luz. I prefer having a little ponytail because I like it. Sort of like how I dyed my hair because I like it green."

"Doesn't your mom make you dye your hair green?"

"She does, but I also like how I look with it green."

"I think you'd look great with any color of hair."

"Thanks, Luz. Yours also looks great." That was all Amity was able to say. She wanted to say _"I love you a lot. Like, a lot. More than friends, more than best friends. I want to be your girlfriend, and I hope you say yes."_

Luz also blushed. "There's...something I have to say."

"Me too."

"I, I have..., I...like..." _Goddammit Luz, why can't you just spit it out? This is your chance._

"I want...can you..." _Amity, what the hell are you doing? You can do it._

The two girls were finally about to break the tension and say what they wanted to say, when suddenly, the roof of the cave started to cave in.


	8. Far Too Young To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group's lives are put in danger, and Amity and Luz realize what they have to do to save their friends, and themselves.
> 
> "Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight  
> While the crown hangs heavy on either side  
> Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die  
> Far too young to die"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOH BOY THIS IS THE GOOD PART!

The ceiling was beginning to cave in. The ground was shaking. The walls were beginning to split open. The cube had absorbed too much power. A stalactite began to fall down from the roof of the cave, but Amity dove and knocked Luz out of the way.

"Thanks, Amity."

"No problem, Luz."

"Amity, you're bleeding a bit."

Amity's arm had a little scrape on it. Normally, Amity would repair it with magic, but she couldn't quite do that. So, Luz just did what she did with King on instinct. Luz kissed Amity's arm, and, upon immediately realizing what she did, apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Amity. It's just that I do it with King, and..."

"Luz, it's fine. It actually helped a bit." Amity had a fixation towards the way Luz's lips felt on her arm. She could already imagine what they felt like on her lips.

Luz's neurosis was acting up. Well, she didn't have neurosis, but if she did, it would definitely be acting up now. The way Amity put herself in danger to save Luz, the way that this wasn't the first time Amity had done this, Luz had never adored Amity like she did now. Suddenly, a million thoughts began rushing through Luz's head. Luz had read endless romantic stories, and she knew that if someone risked their life to save someone, they had a crush on them. But this wasn't like a book. Luz was just trying her best to twist those books into an allegory for what's happening now. Amity can't have a crush on Luz. It wasn't possible. _Right?_

But before Luz could finish the thought, Gus called out.

"Luz, you have to do it now!"

Willow also said something. "If you don't say anything, we'll all die."

Amity was confused. "What do they mean?"

Edric and Emira also began to talk. "You have to tell her the truth!" "If you die, Mom will kill us!"

"I appreciate that _that's_ what you're worried about, Em!"

Luz didn't know what the twins were talking about. Maybe it was psychosis on her counterpart, maybe it was psychosis on Amity's counterpart, or maybe it was psychosis on the twins' counterpart. But whatever it was, Luz didn't understand. What did they mean?

* * *

Hexside was almost done with setting up the ceremony. There was half an hour left until it begun. Boscha and her friends were wearing outfits similar to those that were worn at Grom. Boscha wore a medium-length pink sleeveless dress with a ribbon around her waist. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She began talking to her friends.

"You know, I haven't seen Amity yet. I'm wondering if she's such a chicken that she didn't come to the ceremony at all after realizing that we're planning something."

"Yeah, that would be like Amity. Always backing down when things get tough. I mean, I never really thought that she'd come tonight after what we said to her." Skara had her hair back and wore a red dress missing one of its shoulder straps.

"But that would be ironic, wouldn't it? All this effort put into something for there to be no payoff at the end." Amelia was wearing a long lime green dress with long sleeves.

"Yeah, kind of tragic. I mean, if she doesn't show up, should we continue with the plan?" Cat had on a short black dress and white gloves.

"I hadn't really considered that. Kind of weird that she wouldn't, though. She's winning a few awards for certain." Matt was dressed in a yellow tuxedo, complete with a black tie.

The gang had finished rigging up the prank. The banner was rolled up and hidden, the microphone was rigged to the speakers, and Boscha was waiting. She knew that there was no way Amity could ever recover from this embarrassment. She laughed in her head.

_"A Blight has a crush on a human. Amity will be a disgrace to her family, she'll be bullied at school, and Luz will...well, Luz likes her back. Did I ever really consider the fact that Luz likes Amity too? Well, maybe the two will end up dating after this, but even if they were, they'd be too embarrassed to ever show themselves in public again. And once Amity's out of the picture for the crown of Most Popular Hexside Student, the crown will begin to hang heavier on my side. Okay, maybe that's not the best way to put it, but this plan is damn near perfect. I'll finally be the most popular student at Hexside. Amity will be out of the picture, and I'll have all the attention from people like Skara. Nothing could go wrong."_

* * *

Luz's mind was filled with thoughts. Some of the thoughts were happiness, some were fear, some were sadness, but all of them were about Amity. Her brain was overloaded, and soon, in her mind, time stopped. She didn't know if it was magic or just herself, but she was just alone. It was her and her thoughts. A weird, ethereal Camila began talking to Luz.

"Mija, you have to tell her. You may never get the chance to tell her how you feel again."

"I can't do it, mami. I love her with all my heart, but I can't say how I feel. It's too complicated."

"Luz, it's just 3 words: I...love...you. Did you forget how to speak? Do I need to send you back to third grade?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that she's Amity Blight. I'm a human. We are not meant to associate with each other."

"Luz, Amity has already thrown away most of her social life to spend time with you. She really cares about you."

"Yeah, but we're just friends. Asking for anything more would be selfish."

"You cannot give up, Luz. Today has been a roller-coaster, and you have spent all of it chasing after Amity. You have to tell her."

"If she says no, then we might not be friends anymore."

"But if she says yes, then you'll get to be girlfriends."

Those words ricocheted through Luz's mind. _You'll get to be girlfriends._ Luz wanted to be girlfriends with Amity more than anything. She began thinking about the upsides and downsides of each option. If she didn't tell Amity how she felt, they'd still be friends, but Luz would never get what she really wanted. If she told her, Amity might reject her, but if Amity says yes, then Luz will get what she always dreamed of.

Immediately, Luz realized what she had to do. Even just a 1% chance of Amity saying yes was worth it. Luz was willing to take her chances on this.

* * *

Amity was also overloaded with emotions, especially after Luz kissed her arm. Amity felt too many things to fit in a single sentence. Her brain overloaded, and time froze for her, too. It might have partially been because of the black cube, but she was confused nonetheless. A cloud-like Azura appeared out of nowhere to discuss Amity's feelings with her.

"Brave warrior, you need to tell the truth. There is nothing more important than the truth."

"I get that you're trying to help me, Azura, but it's no use. I can't get the courage to do it."

"Courage isn't about not being afraid. Courage is about being afraid, but doing what's right anyways."

"She can't like someone like me. I was a terrible person to her. When she rejects me, it'll be because of what I did to her in the past. It'll be my fault; I did this to myself."

"Young Blight, the person you were in the past does not matter. The person you are now is what matters."

"Well, now I'm a disaster. I can't control myself around Luz. I used to be a perfect student, but now I'm a useless lesbian."

"And that has all been because you haven't told Luz how you felt. What could happen if you finally tell her?"

"Well, if she says no, then we might not be friends anymore."

"But if she says yes, then you'll get to be girlfriends."

Amity's mind nearly melted. _You'll get to be girlfriends._ Amity really loved Luz, and becoming her girlfriend was her number one priority. She began thinking about the positive and negatives of speaking and staying silent. If Amity didn't say anything to Luz, they'd still be friends, but they'd never be more than that. If she told Luz the truth, she might get rejected, but if she didn't get rejected, she'd be Luz's girlfriend.

Amity realized that there was still hope for her and Luz. No matter how stacked the odds were against her and Luz being together, she'd tell Luz what she felt. It was the only option.

* * *

Time unfroze for both Luz and Amity at the same time. Before they could say something, Gus began yelling out. "I'm far too young to die!"

Willow immediately replied with "I'm only two years older than you."

Eda began screaming. "Well, since we're about to fucking die, we might as well say our biggest secrets! I'll start. Basically everything I own was either stolen or bought with money I got from scamming people."

"WE KNOW," everyone said. But Eda knew what she was doing. She needed to get Luz and Amity in the mood for confession. Pretty soon, Willow picked up.

"I only joined the abomination coven because Amity did it. I had talent in plants my whole life, but abominations were Amity's favorite subject, so I joined so I could be with her. I regretted that decision pretty soon."

Gus spoke out, too. "I only started the human appreciation club because I wanted to feel special. I barely know anything about humans."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." Luz said.

"No, I always remember to lock my doors at night," Gus replied. "If I don't, then bad people will break in to our house and steal my copies of human things!" King facepalmed a bit, but he began speaking too.

"I have some self-confidence issues, but I hide it underneath my rough exterior. It's part of the reason why I stick with you guys, because of what you say to me."

"Aww," Luz, Willow, and Gus said.

"DO. NOT. AWW. ME.," King screamed at the three kids. "I am King, the King of Demons! You should bow before me."

"Well, instead, I'm gonna boop you!" Gus touched King on his nose.

"Why do I even bother with these people?"

Edric and Emira realized what everyone was doing, and they tried to lead Amity into confessing. "Me and Em both have crushes on the former Detention Track kids. We're not sure our parents will approve, but love is more important than it." The two twins thought they'd never have to reveal their true feelings towards those two students, especially towards Amity, who had been waiting her whole life for something to get back at Ed and Em for their endless years of teasing. But, it was needed to save everyone's lives, and to help out Amity.

Immediately, Luz and Amity realized that now was their last chance. _It's now or never_ , they thought to themselves.

"Hey, Luz? Amity? You should probably confess your deepest secrets right now." Willow was getting impatient with these two gays. "I mean, it's not like you'll ever get another chance at this. It's do or die. Actually, it's more like do _and_ die, because we're goners."

Luz spoke right away. "I want to say something, but I don't want to say it before you say your thing, because I feel like you'd just be taking pity on me. You go first."

Amity replied. "I have something to tell you as well, but if I say it before you do, you might end up saying something you don't mean because of how nice you are. You should go first."

"Alright, we both say our secrets at the same time."

"On the count of three."

"One,"

"Two,"

They said "three" at the same time, immediately followed by "I have a crush on you."

* * *

On a sitcom, this would be where the show cut to commercial.

During a movie, this would be where the side plot was shown beginning to wrap up.

On a soap opera, this would be split into a 7-part confession.

But this was different. There was no way to stall for time here. They had to address what was said right there, and right now. Luz decided to speak first.

"Wait, you have a crush on me? Why would you have a crush on me? You're a Blight. I'm a human. We shouldn't even be friends."

"You're so kind and caring! You're the nicest person I've ever met. You've been willing to help out anyone who needs it. You're perfect. Why would you like me? I was a jerk to you before, and now I'm a complete disaster."

"It's because of how much you've done for me. You've put your own life on the line multiple times to save me. I still remember you breaking your own leg to save me during the grudgby match, and going up against Grom with me to face your greatest fear."

Both of the girls began blushing heavily. But neither of them was still convinced.

"What about the girl you wanted to ask to Grom, Amity? All this time, the girl you were afraid of getting rejected by..."

"It was you, Luz. It has always been you. And the crush you've talked to me about..."

"It's you, Amity. Of course I like you back. Why wouldn't I?"

"It's because I don't deserve someone as lovable as you, Luz."

"And you're completely out of my league, Amity. But here we are, our lives at risk, and we literally waited until the last moment to tell the truth."

"Yeah."

The two lovebirds began chuckling. They looked into each other's eyes, but this time they knew why they were doing it. Their eyes were filled with stars, and their hearts were beating out of their chests. Eventually, the four words Luz had always wanted to say slipped out of her lips.

"Can I kiss you?" Those words were so many things: A question, a request, a plea, and a confession all wrapped into one single sentence that Amity had wanted to hear ever since convention. 

Amity held Luz close, her arms wrapped around Luz's waist, and whispered "It would be my honor, Luz."

Both of them knew that they wouldn't survive much longer; the cave was about to collapse. So it was going to be their one, and their last, kiss, while they were far too young to die.

Except, they were wrong. They'd survive this, the cave wouldn't collapse, and, most importantly, this wouldn't be their last kiss.

Because as soon as their eyes closed, their hands interlocked, and their lips, after months of yearning for each other, finally met, a bright flash of light engulfed the room.


	9. Show Me Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity prepare to go to the awards ceremony, now knowing the truth about each other.
> 
> "Show me your love, your love  
> Gimme more but it's not enough  
> Show me your love, your love  
> Before the world catches up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT GAMERS. WE FINALLY DID IT.

The cave burst with light. Glyphs filled with color floated across, and the cube burst into pieces. The stalactites disintegrated, the roof vanished, and the boulders crushing everyone disappeared. They were safe, and their eyes darted to Luz and Amity. Their lips were still interlocked. The two girls broke apart when Eda said, "I knew you two could do it. And it's about fucking time as well."

Luz was confused. "What...just happened?"

Willow replied. "Well, you just kissed your crush."

"No, I mean, how did we survive that?"

Suddenly, a lightbulb lit up in Amity's brain. "The riddle, Luz! We finally got what we wanted the most, we felt pure emotion, and this was the greatest feeling we'd ever had. I'm pretty sure one of the three was what allowed Ash and Robin to escape. but we hit all 3 at the same time. That overwhelming rush of magic broke the cube and set us free."

"Wow. Love really is that powerful."

"Yeah, Luz, I guess it is."

The girls went in for another kiss. This one was shorter, but it was because this time they knew there would be many, _many_ more to come.

Edric began speaking. "Well, this is cute and all, but the awards ceremony is in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, right. That." Amity forgot all about it, but her mind basically went numb once she began to kiss Luz. "Well, we better get going."

Eda called over Owlbert and Hooty. Eda said, "Well, Hooty is infinite and Owlbert can only fit two, so, Luz and Amity, you two ride on Owlbert together."

"Us? Together?" Amity panicked for a bit, but Luz calmed her down.

"Amity, you don't need to be scared of stuff like this anymore."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Luz and Amity hopped on Owlbert as he soared away, while Hooty said, "So, human girl and green hair finally got together after months of pining for each other?"

"Hooty, you knew?" said Eda.

"Of course I did. I know _everything_ , hoot hoot." said Hooty.

"Why didn't you say anything?

"I tried to, but nobody ever listens to Hooty."

Hooty took the gang over to Hexside.

* * *

Luz and Amity flew together on Owlbert. Amity held on to Luz's hands for support, and because they were soft. The girls decided to begin talking to each other while they were up in the air.

"You know, Amity, the view from here is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, Luz."

"I've waited so damn long to finally be able to tell you how I feel. I'm sick and tired of having to drown out my true feelings, so I'm just going to say it upfront. I really want to be with you. Can I call you my girlfriend? Is that even a term here?"

"It is, and of course. I'd love to be your girlfriend." Amity kissed Luz on the cheek.

"I'm glad you finally got to show me your love, Amity, because you have a lot of it."

"You're going to give me more love than I could have ever dreamed of, Luz."

"But it's not enough for someone as precious as you." Luz looked deep into Amity's eyes.

"Luz, you're a dork."

"A dork that you've kissed multiple times, Amity."

The girls began laughing again. Owlbert did a little dive, and Amity flew up, but she grabbed onto Luz's collar and stayed on Owlbert. Luz was now lying right on top of Amity. Normally, both of them would be blushing so hard they'd nearly die. But, instead, Luz wrapped her arms around Amity and pulled her in for another kiss.

"You know what this means, Amity?"

"What?"

" _Enemies to friends to lovers_."

Amity sighed. "I'd hate anyone else for saying that, but it's sweet coming out of you." Amity kissed Luz on the forehead as they smiled together.

In the span of a few minutes on Owlbert, there wasn't any doubt left in the girls' minds that they wanted to be with each other. There was always time for them to second-guess their relationship in the future, but now, it was just them. Before the world catches up to them, Luz and Amity would be each other's world. 

* * *

Luz and Amity settled down right outside Hexside, where everybody else was. The ceremony was beginning soon. Principal Bump walked up to all of them.

"Great to see you all. The Blights are here, my favorite human is here, and, um...William and Giselle are here too?"

"Eh, close enough," Gus said.

Luz looked down at her outfit. "Aw, man. My outfit's all dirty and this is no way to dress to such a formal event."

"Hold on now. Let me just do a little bit of magic."

Bump waved his finger, and glittery particles fluttered down the friends' outfits, transforming them into more formal attire.

"There. With a combination of mind-reading and construction, I was able to fix you all up. Now you're all fit for the ceremony. See you later!"

Bump vanished into thin air.

Edric, Emira, and Gus conjured up an illusion-vanity mirror to see how everyone looked.

"Hmm. Not bad, sis."

"Yeah. Our classic twin outfits." Edric and Emira were both wearing white. Edric was wearing a tuxedo with a black tie, and Emira was wearing the sort of dress you'd see as a bridesmaid at a wedding, which was totally unrelated to her sister finally getting together with her crush.

Lilith walked over to the group. "Hello, sister. Nice to see you again." Lilith was wearing her regular outfit, and Eda was wearing the same thing she wore to Grom.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, sis. Hey, where were you today?"

"I was sending my resignation letter to Belos. I'm leaving the Emperor's Coven permanently now."

"It's about time," Gus said. Gus was dressed in a similar outfit to his Grom outfit. He had on a blue tux with a bowtie.

"Yeah, you'll fit in great over at Eda's house," Willow added on. Willow also had a similar outfit to Grom, wearing a lime green dress with ruffles on it.

"Well, see ya later, sis."

"See you too, Eda."

Lilith left to take her seat.

Eda looked back over at Luz and Amity.

"Amity, now I know I can say this completely romantically. You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks, Luz." Amity was wearing a dark magenta dress that went down to her ankles. Her hair was down and a little curled at the ends of it. "You look amazing too."

"Well, Blight, you've officially gone soft on me." Luz laughed a bit. She would have worn the otter costume, but that wouldn't be fitting for her first night with Amity as her girlfriend. Instead, she was dressed in her iconic Grom outfit, but instead of just being black, it had a gradient ranging from pink to blue, like the bisexual flag. Namely because Luz was feeling gayer than ever, especially due to the chemistry she got when Amity kept her company.

"Maybe I have, Luz. Maybe I have." Amity kissed Luz on the nose. At that point, everyone else had left. It was just the two of them.

"You know, Amity, when I kissed you, I thought that the death of me was coming right then and there."

"Yeah. But that would be how I wanted to go."

"Yeah, me too, _mi amor_."

"Luz, what does that mean?"

"It means 'my love' in Spanish. Sorry if it feels kind of weird."

"I find it cute, actually."

"Yeah. I still find it hard to believe that you're mine. You've got it all worked out for you, Amity."

"Well, no matter what happens next, I know we're going to face it together."

"Well, the show's starting, and I can't wait to see my _girlfriend_ win!" The words rolled off of Luz's tongue perfectly. Amity was her girlfriend now.

"Yeah. I've got a lot of reasons why I'm here tonight. Some of it is for the awards, some of it is because of my parents, but most of it is because I want to be where you are. Oh, and speak of the devil, here come my parents."

Luz raced over to her seat, while Amity had to talk to her parents.

* * *

Amity was really worried. She was just now remembering what they've said about Luz before. _"Amity Blight, do not associate with humans. Your goal is to maintain a high social status." "Miss Blight, if I see you with that human again, there will be dire consequences." "Amity, you are a Blight. Remember that."_ Amity hated being associated with the Blight family name. She loved the social status that came with being a Blight, but not the expectations she had to live up to. Especially now. She put her hands in her pockets, and braced for impact.

Odalia began talking first. "Amity Blight, it is great to see you here to win these awards for our family."

Alador also spoke. "Yeah. You've done a great job this year, and these awards will add on to your collection."

"Thanks, mother and father." Amity's parents made her refer to them formally. Blights aren't family as much as they are acquaintances.

"Great work, Amity. But were you hanging with the human girl?"

"No, mother, I was not."

"That is a great relief to us. She is not only a human, and of lower status than us, but she is associated with the Owl Lady, an enemy of the Emperor's Coven. You wouldn't want to be friends with someone like that, right?"

"Of course not." Amity was going to leave the Emperor's Coven once her relationship with Luz became public, but, until then, she had to keep up the lie she wanted to join it. Her main goal in life now was to open a bookstore where she could read to kids.

"Alright. Well, we'll be sitting in the back, cheering for you."

"Okay. I'll be in the front row."

The Blight parents walked away, without a hug, or a kiss, or anything. Amity knew why they wanted her to win: not for her own sake, but because it would elevate their status in Bonesborough. But she was able to outsmart them: she technically never lied. She wasn't hanging with Luz, she was flirting with her. She didn't want to be friends with Luz, she wanted to be her girlfriend. Well, Amity got what she wanted, so she just smiled as she walked over to join the rest of the group.

* * *

Amity sat down with the rest of her grade. Boscha was right next to her. They began talking.

"Well, Blight, you finally made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"What took you so long?'

"I was kind of caught up with something."

"Yeah, i understand."

"Can you excuse me for a second?"

Amity walked over to Luz. She began speaking softly.

"Hi, Luz."

"Hi, Amity!"

"Look, Luz. I know you're excited to date me, and I am excited to be with you. But can we keep it on the down-low? I don't want people to find out about this. It'll come out eventually, and when it does, I'll deal with it. But until then, just act natural."

"Got it." Luz winked and flashed finger guns.

Amity sat back down next to Boscha, where they began talking again.

"Huh. What was that all about, Amity?"

"Nothing major. Just a quick discussion with Luz."

"Okay, cool." Boscha sat back and relaxed. The moment of truth was coming soon.

* * *

The awards ceremony wasn't anything too spectacular. Boscha got an award for being grudgby captain, Willow got an award for the most community service, and Luz got her award for being the first human and the first multi-track student to attend Hexside, as well as being Grom Queen. Luz's award speech wasn't anything too spectacular, just a thank you to Eda and the Bad Girl Coven.

The ceremony was winding down. Awards had been given out, speeches had been said, and the crowd wasn't as ecstatic as they were before. But Boscha hoped that that would change soon.

Bump announced out to the school, "Witches and Demons, he's a construction master, and she's a grudgby star. Please welcome Mattholomule Mulligan and Catherine Prince!" 

As the crowd had thunderous applause, Matt and Cat walked up onto the stage, with Matt speaking first.

"Well, it's been an interesting year at the school, wouldn't you say, Cat?"

"You said it, Matt. From Grom,"

"To grudgby,"

"To the first human ever to attend Hexside,"

"And the new addition of multiple tracks,"

"We've seen it all in these past months. There's been drama,"

"And action,"

"Joy,"

"And despair,"

"But we've stuck through it together. Because that's what Hexside's all about."

"You're right, Cat. And I think nobody better exemplifies the Hexside spirit than this next student."

"Yes. She's done so much this year. This year's...Valedictorian, Most Likely To Succeed, Grom Queen,"

"And the winner of the annual Hexside Hero award,"

"You know her,"

"You love her,"

They both said simultaneously, "Amity Blight!"

Everyone in the crowd erupted in applause, especially Edric and Emira, Amity's parents, and Luz. Luz was really happy for her new girlfriend, but she couldn't say, "I knew you could do it, honey!" That wasn't exactly the best way for her and Amity to reveal their relationship.

Amity walked up to the stage, holding all the awards she got. She began to speak.

"Wow. This year has been so eventful for me. I've learned a lot about what it means to be a nice person. I'd like to thank my siblings, for caring about me, my parents, for always pushing me to do my best," Amity had to try her best to find something positive to say about her family. "And all of the new friend's I've made over the year."

In the meantime, Skara leaned over to Boscha. Amelia was lying behind the stage, ready to push the button that would show the banner, and reveal _everything_.

"When do we do it?"

"Not yet, Skara, we're going to do it right when Amity least expects it.

Amity was smiling very hard. She was going to collect the actual awards.

"Okay, now we do it. On the count of three. One..."

Matt and Cat had a devilish smirk behind their happy faces.

"Two..."

Amelia's hand was on the button.

"Three."

Boscha whistled at Amelia. She pushed the button, and the banner came down. Boscha began chanting "HUMAN KISSER!," and clapped three times, like at a baseball game.

All that Amity could think was one thing. "Shit."


	10. Lay Us Down, We're In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has to address Boscha's hijinks.
> 
> "Lay us down  
> We're in love  
> Lay us down  
> We're in love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Here we go.

Amity looked at the banner. Everything was there. The Grom note. Her diary entries. The art she made of her and Luz together. There was no possible way to interpret this as anything but Amity having a crush on Luz. Amity looked into the crowd.

Boscha was laughing while calling her a human kisser.

Willow and Gus were cowering in fear and looking away.

Amity's parents were looking at her with a stare that could kill anyone else.

Amity heard many people call out. _"A Blight? In love with a human?" "Is this a joke?" "There's no coming back from this."_

But Amity didn't care about any of that. She looked at Luz. Her girlfriend, who the Isles knew all about now. Luz looked saddened, and she was about to run away. As Luz was rushing from her seat, Amity said, "No! Stay here, Luz."

The crowd gasped. They expected Amity to deny this. But she seemed...indifferent.

Amity sighed, and stood up to the podium. She had to explain.

"Well, let me clarify a few things. I understand that you're probably thinking a lot of things, so let me explain." Luz sat back down, and Boscha began chanting again. "Give me a G! Give me an A! Give me a..."

Amity unplugged Boscha's microphone.

"Ugh. Anyways, what I was saying. You're probably hearing a lot of things. Namely, that I have a crush on Luz. Well, let me set the record straight. Or set the record gay, for that matter."

The crowd laughed.

"All the rumors, all the statements about me, about Luz? They are 100%...true."

There were a lot of reactions from the crowd.

The Detention Track kids gasped.

Boscha was confused.

Amity's parents nearly fainted.

But Amity was not deterred. "So, let me address Boscha directly. Hey, there."

"Hi," Boscha said.

"Well, first off, I want to say something to you, but since there are kids here, I'll just write it to you."

Amity conjured up a piece of paper, and scribbled something on it. She handed it off to Boscha. Boscha read it, and it said,

"Dear Boscha,

Go, and I cannot stress this enough, fuck yourself.

Respectfully,

Amity Blight."

Amity kept talking. "And, second off, you're, how do I put this, a little late on this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Boscha, while you were off scheming about my crush, I worked up the courage to tell her about it. Well, I can't call Luz my crush anymore. I think it would be more accurate to call her my girlfriend."

The audience gasped. They expected Amity to try to deny these statements about her and Luz. Instead, she doubled down on them.

"Luz is sweet, she's caring, she's perfect. She's done so much. The first human, the first multi-track student, my co-Grom Queen, my grudgby teammate, and now, my girlfriend. She's overcome so much bias and adversity to be able to be here, not just as a Hexside student, but by my side, together. I know that there will be challenges for both of us. But we'll face it together. I could keep talking about how great Luz is, but, instead, I'm going to show you how much I care about her."

Amity conjured up a piano.

"It's time."

Before Amity started, Edric and Emira walked up and created an illusion slideshow. The slideshow showed all of the best moments of Luz and Amity's relationship. From Grom, to the Grudgby match, to their confession. It seemed almost like a movie. The crowd began whispering, but nobody could really hear anything. Then, everything stopped as Amity pressed down on the F key.

* * *

Amity's fingers gracefully stroked the keys. C sharp to G sharp, her hands stretched an octave across. The song was a slow tune in the key of F Minor. Emira created a violin, and played the same melody that Amity was playing. Amity started singing.

_Whether near or far_

_I am always yours_

Amity's singing voice was greater than Luz had ever imagined. She sounded so beautiful, and the way that she cared about Luz enough to sing a song she apparently wrote about her in front of _the entire school_? Luz's bi heart could barely handle any more. Especially when Amity sang these lines about how much she loved Luz.

_Any change in time_

_We are young again_

Boscha was shocked. Why was Amity doing this? She could have just claimed that Boscha fudged the documents. Everything Boscha did was pretty damning, but they were just rumors. Boscha had no real proof, especially considering that she was a fairly powerful witch. She thought Amity would start breaking down, or, at most, reluctantly admit her feelings for Luz. But not perform an entire song about her.

_Lay us_ _down_

_We're in love_

Amity didn't know how this surge of bravery came over her. Blights were supposed to be deniers of all rumors surrounding the family name. And Amity already won over Luz. She didn't have to do this. But she knew why she was doing this. She knew that these rumors were going to tarnish her reputation, no matter what she did. And Amity was never great at denying things. So, Amity thought that she might as well try to prove to Luz, and to the rest of Hexside, that their love was real.

_Lay us down_

_We're in love_

Amity's piano playing was masterful. She sung with confidence and valor, all because she loved Luz. The way Amity's fingertips pressed down on the keys, the way Amity sang, any bystander would have thought this was a professional performance. But Amity was just doing this because of how much she cared about her new girlfriend, and how much she wanted to prove it.

_Aah_

_Aah_

Willow felt a bit of smugness in her. Amity and Luz were her best friends, and, up until this point, they were each other's best friends as well. But now, since they were dating, the best friend spots for both of them were open. And Willow was the top contender for that. So that would make her the best friends of Gus, Amity, and Luz. That was 3 people in the best friend spot, the same amount Boscha had. Was Willow being a little selfish here? Absolutely. But her friends wanted to date each other, so she wasn't in the wrong for this.

_Aah_

_Aah_

Edric and Emira had never seen their sister as happy as she was right now. Despite the fact that she was very much at danger of being thrown out of the family, banned from Blight Manor, or even being labeled as associated with a wanted criminal by the Emperor's Coven, Amity was playing her heart out. Amity's fingers graced from A flat to B flat to C to G to F, tuning out the audience. She didn't care about what anyone thought about her, or the repercussions of being with Luz. If loving Luz was wrong, she didn't want to be right.

_In these coming years_

_Many things will change_

Eda and Lilith smiled at the love between their two sort-of-surrogate children. They both had lived on the Isles for over 50 years, and they had never seen people in love like this before. Most people on the Isles that Eda and Lilith knew were in relationships either for money or for power. There were a few exceptions. But this was different. Luz and Amity wanted to be with each other, because they each had flaws in which the other could help them. Amity was smart and popular, and Luz was friendly and optimistic. They were perfect for each other.

_But the way I feel_

_Will remain the same_

Luz really appreciated the lyrics that Amity put in her song. They were about how her love for Luz would be a constant regardless of time, place, or any challenge that the two lovers would face in the time they spend with each other. They knew that there were people out to get both of them. Boscha still was a jerk, Amity's parents were probably going to kill her, and Luz was still technically a wanted criminal. But they'd face this together.

_Lay us down_

_We're in love_

Gus had never seen any sort of love before. He had a single father and Hexside was known for its relationship futility. He honestly believed that real, actual, love between two people who genuinely cared for each other and wanted to be together was mostly a myth. But these two girls were able to make him believe. Love was real, and these two girls had love to spare.

_Lay us down_

_We're in love_

Amity had this song in mind for a long time. Her parents made her write a song to win over a potential suitor for her. They planned to marry her off to some rich guy and increase their family's status. They also left her a couple million snails in case the song didn't work. But Amity didn't care about what her parents thought. She wanted to be with Luz, whatever it took. And she got her wish.

_Aah_

_Aah_

Amity's left foot drew an abomination summoning circle on the ground. Her right foot was being used for the pedal. The abomination also came with an abomination drum set, complete with a drum kit and a logo on the bass drum that said "AMITY+LUZ" with a heart surrounding their names. The abomination began slowly playing the hi-hat of the drum.

_Aah_

_Aah_

Edric and Emira used their magic to create a guitar and bass. Edric played guitar while Emira played bass. They began adjusting the strings on the instruments while Amity was singing. As Amity began to sing higher, Edric and Emira began playing a little bit themselves. Ed and Em learned these instruments as well as violin for both of them, entirely out of their parents' desire to have them both succeed. When they failed at that, they turned to Amity to continue the Blight family legacy. She wasn't exactly doing that as they envisioned, but as Amity began to increase her volume and aggression in her playing, she was definitely doing something for the family.

_Aah_

_Aah_

Now, Amity was singing at a high F5. Luz had never heard anyone sing that high except for people like Ariana Grande, Beyonce, and the like. Amity wasn't a professional singer. She had never even sung in public before. But she was doing a great job, simply because she loved Luz so much that she wanted everyone to know how far she was willing to go to prove they were truly in love. Edric and Emira were playing guitar and bass to back up Amity's piano playing, and the abomination on drums also did fairly well.

_Aah_

_Aah_

Luz felt like she was about to faint. She never thought anyone would do anything for her as grand as this. Luz thought that if someone like Amity would write a song about her, it would be titled "Why I Fucking Hate Luz Noceda" or something like that. But not this wonderfully crafted piece that was the most romantic thing she had ever seen or heard. Although, admittedly, growing up near Las Vegas, Luz didn't see a lot of romance. Mostly people crying on the street because they lost their life savings betting that the Jets would get an upset. Still, this was even more romantic than actual romance novels or movies. Amity was throwing her whole life away for Luz, and didn't even second-guess it.

_Aah_

_Aah_

Amity was now at a B flat 5. She did a little vocal maneuver on the second "aah," doing a glissando from E flat to C sharp to C back up to C sharp and E flat and then down to B flat. Amity's performance was the best anyone the majority the audience had seen in their lives at this point. From the bravery it took to not only tell everyone she was dating Luz, but to sing an entire song about it, to the romantic lyrics and graceful melody of the song, everyone felt a little jealous of Luz, as she got the most coveted prize at Hexside: Amity Blight.

_Aah_

_Aah_

As the song began to close out, Emira's bass turned back into a violin. She did a small melody on it, before Amity finished it off with a chord. Amity was expecting a shocked reaction, but, instead, she got applause. A standing ovation. Even Boscha, who intentionally tried to sabotage this, was clapping. Amity's parents were also clapping, although they seemed a little disappointed in their daughter. She tried to look around for Luz, but Luz was about to tackle her girlfriend to the floor to give her the greatest hug of both of their lives. Luz had stars in her eyes as she looked deep into Amity's own eyes.

"That was absolutely amazing."

"Well, Luz, you deserved it."

"You know, Amity, just a few hours ago both of us were too scared to say anything to each other. Now we've confessed our relationship to everyone at Hexside and have kissed multiple times."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Amity, I didn't want to throw this word around so early in our relationship, but...I love you."

Amity's heart rate skyrocketed. Few people outside of her own family (mostly Ed and Em) had ever said those words to her and meant it. And now she got to hear those words come out of Luz Noceda's mouth. Her _girlfriend's_ mouth. At any other point in her life before now, Amity would have fainted. But, instead, she tightened the grip she had on Luz, and replied with the four words she'd always wanted to say to her.

"I love you too."

Luz and Amity looked each other in the eyes, and immediately knew what they wanted to do. They kissed. On the lips. In front of the entirety of Hexside. And Amity's parents. But neither one of them seemed to care about what other people thought.

Luz and Amity broke apart for just a second, to say a few things to each other.

"You know that this will not be the end of our challenges."

"Yeah. Speaking of challenges,"

Amity's parents walked up to the stage. Before they could say anything, Amity said what she wanted to say first.

"I know that you're mad about me dating Luz, but just remember. I got a standing ovation for this performance. This is the most liked I've been in years. Can you cut me some slack for that?"

Odalia began speaking to her daughter.

"Miss Blight, we believe that your decision is, how do I say this, not our first choice. But we do believe that we cannot make you love someone you don't. We won't force you two to break up _yet._ Me and Alador will talk it over for a while, and we'll see what we think there. Until then, enjoy the human while you can."

Amity was shocked that she actually got off scot-free on this. Well, not exactly scot-free. Her parents were probably going to kick her out of the house in a week. But, until then, she looked back at Luz.

"Luz, no matter what comes our way,"

"We'll face it."

They simultaneously said "Together," before going in for another kiss. No matter what happened next, they'd face it as girlfriends.

They were dating.

They were in love.

And they both got what they wanted.

_A moment that is perfect,_

_Emotion that is pure_

_The thing that you desire the most_

_Will grant escape for sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, boys, we're done. If you liked the story, make sure to leave kudos. Also, leave positive comments so I can feel happiness. I have never written anything before, so I appreciate all the feedback I can get.
> 
> P.S.: Here's the link for the live performance of the song I use. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKjrEfHOjQY


End file.
